Guardian Demon
by Bmaried
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is an amateur Vampire Hunter and heir to the title of Hokage, the head of the Hunter's Council. However after his families death he can't get past his hatred for the vampires. Sasuke Uchiha is a vampire commissioned to protect the hunter from the shadows. What happens when they're forced to meet and neither is ready to accept the other? Yaoi, language, gore.
1. Prologue

Rated: M for lemon and lime in later chapters, language as well as gore. Read at your own risk~

AU, slight OOC-ness, I'm trying to keep the characters relatively close but still play with the story.

This is my first fanfic and I know I have horrible grammar, sorry.

SasuNaru, KakaIru, KyuuIta, NejiGaa, ShikaTema, KibaHina, Light HashiMada way later (This might become it's own story though it'll still be mentioned.)

******I'm only gonna do fluff for all shipping's except SasuNaru unless directly asked to add a lemon moment for a shipping which will most likely be added in a small omake**.

Also Naruko and Sasuke had no romantic/intimate relationship just to make that clear

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto Sasuke and Naruto would have long realized their feelings for one another.

Now on to the story or well prologue *~*

* * *

Cerulean eyes that seemed to challenge the skies beauty, caressed by lush blonde eyelashes framing the breathtaking eyes perfectly. Strawberry blonde locks slightly parting to the left and naturally spiking off to the side though it was unnaturally soft and silky. Sun-kissed, caramel skin framing a delicate and fragile form. The small body still having hard and prominent muscles, slight traces of baby fat struggling to make itself known. Plain to the eye were three scars on each cheek matching to the other side. His face was heart-shaped with plump pink lips and a sharp nose. Honestly he was beyond breathtaking, as if looking at a god . . . or a sinful dream.

"You're staring at him like a piece of meat Sasuke" The voice cooed playfully. Staring at the man, Sasuke, who stood next to him. Sasuke was drop-dead gorgeous, when compared to the man they were watching, he held a much more mature and mysterious air. You couldn't even compare the stunning creatures. Sasuke had pale, creamy skin not even a freckle tarnishing the immaculate figure. He stood a few inches taller than the other body, just as slim, if not more so. However his body still rough with similar muscles and the baby fat long gone. His features were sharp as dark, clouded onyx eyes stared down, raven black bangs slightly shadowing over the fierce glare. His black, silky hair was long at the sides reaching to his chin and hugging his face. His bangs were much shorter just barely reaching his eyes, lightly brushing his long black eyelashes. Whereas the hair in the back of his head defied gravity spiking up into a duck's butt type style.

"Hn. That's what he is Kakashi" Sasuke replied as the two stood on the roof of a house across from their target. Watching their prey through his window. The house was two-floors with tan paint on the outside. There was a white garage door at the houses front next to a white, two door entrance. Each room had its own window, the only light on was in the kitchen/dining room where the blonde sat.

"I didn't ask for your help simply so you could harm the boy" Kakashi bluntly replied.

". . ." Sasuke shot a glare at Kakashi, waiting for an explanation.

"He's your newest charge"

"Why exactly must I watch the snot nosed brat?"

"Because that 'snot nosed brat' is to take the name Hokage in three years and until that happens we can't lose him. The boy is named Naruto Uzumaki. Granted the name that would be more likely to interest you is Namikaze." Kakashi spared a glance at the raven, watching his reaction. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he decided to continue, "Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Brother of Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. Amateur Vampire hunter. Heir to the Hunters Council Head."

"Hmm, I thought the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was completely wiped out with the massacre 17 years ago and now the Sabaku Clan was taking over."

"The youngest son was only a baby at the time and had been spending the night at Iruka's. They may be merciless killers to our kind but they had heart enough to not leave their youngest child home while they prepared to go vampire hunting."

"Hah, Naruko and Naruto huh? How creative"

"Jiraiya named them" Kakashi replied, as though it clarified everything.

"Hn." Kakashi looked at the raven, giving a small laugh.

"You still haven't changed. But your interest has peaked has it not?"

"Naruko and I worked together, nothing more, nothing less. As vampire hunters our skills complimented each other. I have no reason to be interested in this job more so than I would be for another"

Kakashi released an irritated sigh but decided to ignore Sasuke's comment, "As of now, Naruto is 18. He will turn 21 in three years and only then will he take his rightful seat as Hokage, the head of the Hunter Council. He currently has minimal training as a hunter. Skills: He excels in speed and stealth however he has a hard time concentrating and is easily distracted. Despite that he has an amazing stamina and inhuman agility. He can also easily form a bond with anyone. Powers: As of yet unknown. As I said speed and stealth. Flexibility and agility. Stamina and strength. His physical abilities easily match any vampires'. Mentality wise however he can be considered rather slow. Still, he's a fast learner if something is bluntly explained. Emotionally speaking he's got a quick temper; rash and unpredictable. Overall, I think he'll be an admirable hunter and a worthy opponent."

"So he's the male version of Naruko?"

"Well, Naruko was a bit more skilled and was a very quick witted girl not to mention she was one of the best, so it's not right to compare them"

"I don't know, Naruko's dead, Naruto's not"

"Ouch, harsh much"

"Hn."

"Would you stop with the hn's? Geez it's so hard to have a conversation with you damn Uchiha's."

"Hn." Kakashi turned glaring at Sasuke, standing up from where he had been crouching on the house's roof and sparing a final glance into the blonde's house across the street. The young blonde stood from his dining room table, grapping his now empty plate and heading to the sink, oblivious to the two figures stalking him. Finally Kakashi turned to fully face the raven and the raven followed suit, keeping a close eye on his fellow vampire. The man was attractive with silver-white hair, all of his hair brushed to the left and spiking up. He had a mask covering his face and scarred left eye. Only his left dark brown eye was visible and his skin was a warm beige. Kakashi released a sigh knowing his anger was useless when pitted against the Uchiha.

"I know you're sour after being called back from your vacation in America, but you need to take this job seriously"

"Just because my brother is on the Hunter's Council doesn't mean I need to participate in your little babysitting job"

"Listen Sasuke. You're the best we got outside of the council. Even more so, unlike us, you can freely move around and not worry about the consequences. That's why you were chosen for this job. You can go to school with him, become his friend-" Kakashi stopped as he was given a deathly glare, "Or you can watch from the background and hide your presence enough we don't have to worry about Naruto, or any other hunters or vampires spotting you. "

Sasuke withheld the urge to sigh, "So what is it that I have to do?"

"You actually don't have much to do. Just whenever he leaves his house for something other than school we need you to keep an eye on him and make sure no vampires move in for a taste. Iruka has your information and will contact you whenever Naruto goes out. Naruto won't know about it and if you can help it, don't let him know. After knowing about the circumstances behind his families death, he's grown an unhealthy hatred for our kind. So if we can help it, we'd prefer to keep him out of the underworld as much as we can until it becomes necessary"

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "You plan to give the job of Hokage to a prejudiced dobe. How do you plan on dealing with that 'small' problem" Kakashi watched Sasuke's emotionless glare and released a sigh.

"His caretaker, Iruka, is a vampire. We want to see his reactions once he learns before we make any other decisions. Until then we don't wish to reveal any other vampires that are part of his inner circle"

"There are more?"

"Most of his inner circle consists of vampires and hunters"

"How'd you manage that?" Sasuke asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Tsunade is the principal at his school, most of the people he interacts with are part of the Hunter's association, including his classmates"

"Is any part of his life not planned out beforehand?"

"Don't say it like that Sasuke"

"My tone of voice didn't change"

Kakashi sighed once more, wondering how many times the Uchiha would make him sigh in such discontent, "We do what we must to ensure his position as Hokage and to ensure his safety"

"This is why I left, the ideal of controlling another's life. Hn. Not that I care as long as it's not me"

"We do what we must Sasuke. There's no other way to say it" Kakashi replied.

"Hn." Sasuke scowled as he snobbishly turned away from Kakashi walking along the rooftop, watching the rows of houses that were evenly pushed against each other.

"Where are you going?"

"I know the charge, I know my job, what else is there?"

"So you'll do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not that I know of"

"Hn. So I have to play stalker then?"

"Haha and they say you don't have a sense of humor"

"Whatever, I'm returning now"

"Are you taking over the Uchiha corporations now that you're back?"

"Well do you plan on continuing to run it?"

"Not if I don't have to"

"Then that answers that"

"Does Itachi plan on working with it at all?"

"He has too much work with the council. Now may I leave?"

"Hey I'm just trying to keep up the conversation, after all the last time we met was the funeral. How many years ago was that?"

"Hn. I'm leaving" Sasuke replied stuffing his hands in his pockets and calmly jumping away with such speed no human eye could follow the vampire's movements. Kakashi watched the immortal's movements, smiling to himself knowingly at the raven's refusal to answer him.

"So he still hasn't come to terms. Poor bastard." Kakashi mumbled to himself walking along the roof. After a second of watching the full moon he calmly walked off the roof top, disappearing in a flash before he even hit the ground, jumping away with vampire speed.

* * *

Rate, review, follow or fav. Of course if you like it. As I said this is my first fanfic so if it's absolutely horrid don't feel bad about telling me. Also for you Yaoi lovers Sasuke was never in a romantic/intimate relationship with Naruko! Nor did he have such feelings for her. Read on for more information on their relationship~ Of course if you want them to have a relationship then you can use your imagination or mention it so I don't completely shut your fantasies down :P


	2. Chapter 1

Rated: M for lemon and lime in later chapters, language as well as gore . Read at your own risk~

AU, slight OOC-ness, I'm trying to keep the characters relatively close but still play with the story.

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto Sasuke and Naruto would have long realized their feelings for one another.

So this is the first real chapter of Guardian Demon. There will be P.O.V. changes signified by the break shown below.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Well don't forget to give me your opinion and fav the story if you like it.** I'd like to thank Haruka Uzumaki21 for the idea of NejiGaa and KyuuIta!**

**I'm only gonna do fluff for all shipping's except SasuNaru unless directly asked to add a lemon moment for a shipping which will most likely be added in a small omake**.

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, KyuuIta, ShikaTema, KibaHina, Light HashiMada way later (This might become its own story though it'll still be mentioned.)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

**Blah** Music

Also for the moon rise in this chapter I was following the time the moon rose in my own state, Florida. As well as doing a bit of research that said Japan's moon rises at 8:23 so, yeah. okay

There's a bit of violence/gore at the last section, with Sasuke but it's nothing really bloody or disgusting. Now onto the story. Whoop!

* * *

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"This goes here" Sasuke mumbled as he went through his files. He sat at a large ebony desk littered with papers and scattered writing utensils. In front of him was a gray monitor with a small keyboard connected to the monitor by a single cord. "This, here" Sasuke continued setting a file in his hand on a stack to his left. His office was a large cube-shaped, silver room. Three large windows sat behind his desk taking up the entire back wall. There were two gray sitting chairs in front of his desk. The middle of the room having a large leather, black couch on the right wall and two black, leather chairs on the opposite walls. A glass coffee table in between the couch and chairs. The opposite wall, to the desk, holding two wooden doors to enter the office. "Why do I even have this?" Sasuke murmured crumbling the paper and tossing it in the small trash can next to his desk. He turned, hearing his ringtone and rummaging through his desk.

**No time for goodbye he said**

** As he faded away**

** Don't put your life in someone's hands**

** They're bound to steal it away**

** Don't hide your mistakes**

** 'Cause they'll find you, burn you**

** Then he said**

"Dammit this is not the time for this shit!" Sasuke cursed as he finally pulled his phone from the top drawer of his desk, shooting an unsettling glare at the device. Then he picked up his phone, "Uchiha speaking"

"Ah, Sasuke, it's Iruka. Naruto is heading to the park with some friends and I need you to watch over him"

"Iruka. It is the middle of the afternoon and almost all newborn vampires' burn in the sun. You're over protective, even more so, aren't ninety percent of his friends part of the Hunter's association?"

"Is the Uchiha complaining?" Iruka replied jokingly.

"Hn. Just stating the obvious"

"As long as he's safe, I don't care"

"Just understand how he'll most likely react after finding out most of his life was mapped out beforehand" Sasuke continued wondering how Iruka was dealing with the unavoidable problem.

"We'll deal with that when it becomes a problem"

"Hmm Kakashi's rubbed off on you, or is it the other way around?"

"T-t-that has n-nothing to do with this!" Iruka exclaimed embarrassingly. Sasuke gave a small smirk,

"I'm on the way" The raven finally said hanging up the phone, "At least I got to tease him before I castrate that ass Kakashi, dumping all this damn work on me as soon as I return. Tch."

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Where are they?" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the park. Several young children dragging their parents around as they ran to and from the different playground equipment and other games. Naruto slightly laughed at the display.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto turned to the voice, seeing his best friend, Kiba. He was an average sized man with a sturdy build and wide shoulders. He had a head of raggedy, slightly spiked brown hair and brown eyes. His canines were slightly longer than an average persons but most people affiliated that with the large amount of dogs his family took care of. On each cheek was a red triangle that he got tattooed one night due to a drunken dare.

"Kiba! My man" Naruto smiled running over to the man, bringing a fist up to his friend and getting a responding fist-bump.

"Come on, your late Naruto! Same teams as always. Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru against you, Kankuro and me"

"That's it? Where are the others?"

"Well the girls obviously didn't care for coming to a small soccer game. Then Gaara and Shino were busy"

"Hmm? No fun. Well at least we got enough for equal teams. What about a ref?"

"Come on bro, it's a friendly game we don't need anyone to ref!" Kiba exclaimed pulling Naruto to their group of friends.

"Ah, okay" Naruto called allowing himself to be dragged to his friends. He looked at the others. First, Lee, he was a spritely guy. He had a rather small figure but you wouldn't find a better athlete in this city of Konoha. He had large, round dark brown eyes and black silky hair cut into a rather uncomfortable bowl cut. What really popped about him was his large black eyebrows. Seriously those things took up nearly a quarter of his forehead. Chouji was a large man with a robust physique. He had long brown hair reaching just below his shoulders and slightly spiking out, his eyes a gentle light brown. He had swirl marks on his cheeks, taking up most of his cheek, another drunken dare. Shikamaru was a tall man with a slim figure. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes. For the most part he wears an expression telling you he's about to die of boredom. Finally Kankuro had similar hair to Kiba's, the same ragged hair however it was a slightly darker brown and his spikes were fuller and shorter. He had brown eyes. His figure was wide and tall.

"Come on let's play!" Naruto exclaimed jogging past his friends, further into the field. He was forcefully brought to a stop however, feeling a strange presence overcoming him. Turning, he looked into the forestry at the parks edge, just barely seeing a figure dash from behind a tree, deeper into the forest. "The fuck?" Naruto mumbled slowly beginning to move towards the forest, jumping when a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned seeing Kiba,

"Come on bro, let's play"

"Ah okay, hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see something in the forest?"

"The forest?" Kiba questioned, straining his eyes to see deeper into the forest.

"Ah, you know what, never mind let's just play" Naruto smiled roughly hitting Kiba's back.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah, come on" Naruto smiled grasping Kiba's shoulder harshly and pushing him towards the others.

"Really" Kiba mumbled casting a final glance back at the forest, then continuing forward, towards their friends.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

_'Damn I feel like a stalker,_' Sasuke thought watching the blonde chat with his friends. Sasuke sat on a tree, a good distance from the actual field, watching the group meet up. He admired the different faces, _'some of the faces look familiar, just weren't important enough to remember the names I guess_.' Sasuke closed his eyes running a hand through his hair.

"Do you see something in the forest?" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's drifting thoughts. He looked at the blonde, there was no way he'd been seen right? He hadn't even moved since they arrived at the field.

"The forest?" Naruto's friend questioned.

"Ah, you know what, never mind let's just play" Naruto smiled roughly hitting the boy's back. Sasuke scratched his head awkwardly, he couldn't sense anything in the forest big enough, or close enough, to catch the blonde's attention besides himself.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. _'As expected of an Uzumaki-Namikaze child. This might be fun_.'

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"You sure you don't want a ride, man?" Kiba asked as he, Shikamaru and Choji sat in Kiba's silver 2010 Toyota Camry.

"Nah, it's just a few minutes' walk and it's not even very dark out yet" Naruto smiled pointing up at the golden sky, as dusk settled.

"You sure man? You know the freaks come out at night" Kiba joked, winking at the blond.

"So you're staying out then?" Kiba playfully hit the back of Naruto's head.

"Okay man, be careful" Kiba replied as he settled into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. You guys too" Naruto smiled lightly hitting the car's roof. "Later" Naruto finished off, backing away as he watched the car pull out. Pulling his phone out he read the bright, white numbers that illuminated the night, momentarily blinding him. "Almost 8:25. Maybe I should've taken that ride" Naruto muttered as he turned and began walking home, "Oh well" Naruto sighed walking towards his home, slightly increasing his pace. "Just my luck, not only is the street completely empty, it's cold as hell." Naruto mumbled glancing back again, _'Something's off_.' He thought turning again, swearing he saw a shadow duck into some forestry. Naruto sighed annoyed, "The hell am I doing, it's just dark and cold. My mind's just wandering. That's it, that's all" Naruto mumbled trying to convince himself more than anything. He gave a nervous glance around the dark street, slightly increasing his pace once again. He visibly calmed as he turned onto his street, "What the hell, I'm a vampire hunter. I'm not a normal teen, I'm a vampire hunter, no shadow is gonna scare me" Naruto convinced himself. Gathering his courage, Naruto turned glancing around the corner.

Behind the houses on the left of the street, where Naruto's house lied, was a large expanse of forestry whereas the right side, despite having a small amount of forestry, led into the more active part of downtown Konoha. On the left side of the street it took a few minutes to the park, on the right it took a few minutes to get to a club.

Naruto looked, seeing nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief then jumped, nearly peeing his pants when a nearby street light flickered slightly. "Why!? Why!? The fuck, you damn light!" Naruto yelled as he faced the light. He sighed crouching to his knees, "I'm in the middle of the street, screaming at a street light. Seriously" Naruto sat, trying to calm his nerves as he held a hand to his rabidly beating heart. He finally stood, as he was sure his heart had calmed enough to allow him to steadily stand on his feet. Taking a deep breath he began calmly walking down the street, turning wide-eyed as a solid crack echoed throughout the street. Granted his hearing was better than the normal persons, so whether it was loud or not, he still heard it clear as day. With that, his courage washed away and he turned running to his house as fast as he could, 'Fuck this shit! I'm not about to chance fighting a fucking Oni or Yokai without any weapons. Vampires I can handle, fuck the rest of that shit!' Naruto thought finally slamming into his house, quickly locking the door. He sighed slumping against the door and falling to his butt, breathing heavily from his small workout.

"Naruto!?" Iruka exclaimed running down the stairs. Iruka was a tan man with average height and build. He had light, black hair kept into a high pony-tail. His hair short enough that it spiked back out of the ponytail. He had dark brown eyes and his most obvious feature was a large scar running horizontally, along his nose and under his eyes. He radiated a strong aura of warmth and good-heartedness. "Are you okay? What happened?!" Iruka exclaimed kneeling next to the boy.

"Hah, hah, sorry Iruka-sensei. I'm fine. Just a little exercise" Naruto smiled embarrassed by his own cowardly actions, glad no one saw him.

"Really? Is that it?"

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you" Naruto smiled, forcing himself to his feet as he wiped off the nonexistent dirt on his pants.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Naruto smiled, "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night Iruka-sensei"

"If you say so" Iruka mumbled then continued in a more pronounced voice, "Good night, sleep well"

"You too" Naruto called heading up the stairs.

After he was sure Naruto was outta range Iruka opened the door, hesitantly looking up and down the street. Seeing it was void of any suspicious figures, he shut the door once more, making sure to lock it. Glancing back at the silver mechanism twice before drowning out his own worry. "I wanna talk to Kakashi" Iruka embarrassingly muttered to himself.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

_'What dobe walks home alone at night, on an empty street when he knows vampires are after his life, how stupid do you gotta be!'_ Sasuke though exasperated by the complete idiocy. Sasuke set a hand on his forehead, in complete disbelief. Shaking his head out of his surprise as Naruto began walking. Sasuke smirked as Naruto made small remarks about it being dark and cold. His own fear swaying him. The raven watched as Naruto gave a nervous glance before increasing his speed, _'Am I too close?'_ Sasuke thought, stopping as he hid in the forestry, allowing the distance between himself and Naruto to grow. Raising a small dark eyebrow as he swore he saw something move around in the trees in front of him. He jumped coming from his concentration as he heard Naruto speak again. Sasuke gave a small, near inaudible laugh as Naruto commented how he was a vampire hunter and shouldn't fear the shadows. He looked back at the forest seeing the shadow once more. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his sensing ability, heightening his senses as he scanned the trees. His eyes shot open as he realized what he skipped over.

"Dammit" Sasuke cursed under his breath as he charged toward the sensation. He appeared behind the culprit. A newborn vampire, extremely weak, as defined by his lack of presence. Sasuke gave a small smirk as Naruto began screaming at a street light for flickering. The newborn turned, hearing his slight chuckle. Sasuke's eyes turned a deep red as with a slight flicker he appeared in front of the newborn, grasping the vampire's mouth to keep him silent and using his hold to push the newborn against a nearby tree, with a forceful thrust.

"Shake your head yes or no" Sasuke whispered as he sent a deathly glare to the newborn, freezing the vampire stiff. However he came out of it lightly nodding. "Were you sent after him?" The vampire hesitantly shook his head no. "Are you lying?" Sasuke whispered tightening his grip on the newborns mouth, intensifying the glare that already had the vampire shaking in fear. The vampire struggled, trying to fiercely shake his head no. "Have you been following him all day?" The vampire hesitantly shook his head yes. Sasuke tightened his grip in anger, mostly directed at himself for not noticing. "How old are you?" Sasuke asked sparing a glance at the vampire's fingers. The vampire raised his hand, using his fingers to count 5. "5 months?" Sasuke guessed the vampire nodding yes. 'That's consistent with the time a normal newborn would begin walking in the sun without getting hurt,' Sasuke thought then continued his questioning, "Do you have a teacher?" The vampire solemnly shook his head no. Sasuke released the vampire, "It's useless to kill you. Get outta here, and don't go after the blonde again, next time I won't be so nice" Sasuke turned away running a hand through his hair. The newborn slightly nodded, but as Sasuke was turned away the newborn's eyes turned blood-red, large fangs protruding from his mouth. He quickly moved forward, intent on latching onto Sasuke's neck. In the blink of an eye Sasuke had turned back to the newborn, grabbing the vampire's head and with a harsh thrust to the side he cracked the newborns neck, the sound echoing throughout the silent night. "Like hell I'd say that" Sasuke muttered, referring to his earlier comment. Sasuke listened, hearing as Naruto ran off with a fierce start. The newborn in Sasuke's grasp turning to ash as it gave its final breathe.

"Hn" Sasuke whipped his hand to the side, ridding it of the vampire's ashes. Then calmly he walked to the sidewalk, watching Naruto slam into his home, signaling the end of Sasuke's job._ 'I never thought I'd have to restrain my strength to do this job. So Naruto hadn't sensed me, but that nut job. Well I guess that's more believable but still what type of hunter runs from its prey? Even without a weapon most hunters can take such a low-level vampire. Well I guess it can't be helped for an amateur but still, what hunter fears the dark? Even more, only being bothered, not even realizing, the stalker was a vampire means he has an extremely weak sensing ability_' Sasuke shook his head. It didn't even matter at this point. _'Usuratonkachi._'

* * *

Song: Get Out alive

Artist: Three Days Grace

Thanks for reading! Fav, follow or review if you like it, it'll be much appreciated as this is my first Fanfic! I wanna try to get a little more of the story planned before I continue to the next chapter so I'd give it a week at most before it's updated, a day at least, all depends. As I said any recommendations just add in a review and I'll definitely add it in somewhere. And if you want a lemon I'll add an omake unless it can be fit into the story. Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

Rated: M for lemon and lime in later chapters, language as well as gore . Read at your own risk~

AU, slight OOC-ness, I'm trying to keep the characters relatively close but still play with the story.

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto Sasuke and Naruto would have long realized their feelings for one another.

**I'm only gonna do fluff for all shipping's except SasuNaru unless directly asked to add a lemon moment for a shipping which will most likely be added in a small omake**.

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, KyuuIta, ShikaTema, KibaHina, Light HashiMada way later (This might become its own story though it'll still be mentioned.)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

**Naruko and Sasuke had no romantic/intimate relationship just to make that clear. This chapter centers on Naruko and Sasuke's relationship. This will be the only chapter that even slightly brushes over Naruko and Sasuke for awhile. So I tried to give as much as I could about them without bluntly saying their relationship.**

Now onto the story *~*

* * *

Sasuke jumped as the doorbell went off. He lived in a large mansion, in the outskirts of town. Lazily throwing the book in his hand aside, he hastily walked over to the front door, jogging slightly as he got closer and opened the door. "Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned looking at the man. He smiled, or well it looked like he did behind his mask, holding up his hand in a slight wave. "What do you want?"

"You're duty calls" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow to the older male, "I'm heading over to Iruka's for an adult's night out" Sasuke glared noticing the painfully obvious perverted grin, despite the mask.

"And what does your sex life have to do with my duty?"

"We need you to watch over Naruto"

"I feel like I'm babysitting you're guys' love child"

"You see Sasuke, the problem with gay mating is no matter how much we fuc-" Sasuke raised his hand cutting Kakashi off,

"I really don't need to hear all of this, I'm coming"

"Want a ride?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'll run"

"Okay, later" Kakashi waved, returning to his car.

"Hn." Sasuke slightly shivered as he remembered the conversation and grabbed his jacket, glaring holes at the door, willing it to stay shut. "I really wanna just stay home."

* * *

Sasuke watched the house, sitting on a tree behind it. He noticed Kakashi finally arriving, Sasuke having beat him. And he watched as the two left. He could see into the house from the window on the back of the house, granted he wasn't interested enough to look through it. Closing his eyes, he lied back against the tree, concentrating on the sounds from all around him, his mind stopping as a familiar sound rang through his ears. Without realizing it, he appeared next to the back window of the house, stopping just before he broke into the house. _That. . . I, no, that wasn't. It couldn't be. I, voice, it wasn't. But it was so clear, it was, but it can't be. _Sasuke regained control of himself, moving so Naruto wouldn't notice him if he decided to look outside. He concentrated once more, listening for the obnoxious, yet sincere voice he'd heard so many times before.

"Okay, listen to your big sister, Naruto-"

"Naruko, you're using every chance you get to say big sister aren't you" A voice replied, this one more distant. This voice wasn't very deep, but it belonged to a male and was extremely serene.

"Of course dad" Naruko exclaimed. "Gee, neh Naruto, you know if you ever need help go to dad. You see dad will help you, now don't get me wrong mom will always help out too, but dad is much more composed and his solution will definitely be much safer than mom's. Whereas mom's idea will definitely be much more fun, but much more dangerous. And depending on the kind of problem dad won't threaten to cut your head off afterwards"

Sasuke glanced into the house, from where he was he could only see into the kitchen. He stealthily snuck around the house, stopping as he could finally see into the living room. He could see Naruto sitting on the couch and on the TV screen in front of him was a girl. She looked very similar to Naruto. Her long, golden blonde hair, with slight curls scattered throughout her pigtails, the blonde locks reaching just past the middle of her back. Her eyes a deep, gorgeous violet, similar to, as Sasuke knew, her mother's eyes. Like Naruto she had three whisker-like marks on both cheeks. He smiled slightly, _I remember. Naruko use to always make small videos. About her family, about vampire hunting, her life, everything. All to give to Naruto one day. So she could help her little brother out. She didn't know she'd die, but she knew that she may not be around a lot cause of out of state, or even out of country jobs. She wanted to be the one to teach Naruto about vampire-hunting, she wanted to give him advice about family, friends, girls, school, everything. She started as soon as her family learned of the pregnancy. _Sasuke slightly frowned, _if memory serves me right she forced me in a few. Now I really need to make sure he doesn't see me or things could go bad. _Sasuke was brought from his thoughts by a piercing gaze at his back. He slightly turned seeing a short woman with long curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked irritated as the girl said nothing. Then Sasuke realized what she was probably staring at. He was a stranger, standing in front of the house peering in at the inhabitants, through the window. He was lucky no one called the cops yet. "Oh, I'm close with the owners. They left their son home alone and wanted me to check in on him every once in a while. But they don't want him to think they don't trust him so I have to be discreet. I apologize for any inconvenience" Sasuke said sending a charming glare at the woman. Watching her nearly melt under his gaze.

"S-sorry!" She exclaimed blushing, turning and quickly walking away, holding her red face.

_Annoying_, Sasuke thought as he walked to the back of the house, where no one would see. Pushing as close to the wall as he could, listening to the voice he refused to admit he missed.

"Now, like I said. Mom is definitely who you wanna go to when you want to have some fun, dad is much more serious but he's still really carefree. He'll go along with anything but mom will have an idea of what to do. We're always doing crazy, stupid things off of mom's ideas but it's always really fun, and we always do something together whether it be camping or vampire hunting. I remember once we all went over to Jiraiya's for the weekend. And mom is always at Jiraiya's throat, because he's such a pervert, and once time mom, dad and I erased every single thing he had related to porn on his computer from his writings, to videos and what not. Of course we backed it all up on a disk but when he realized it was all gone he wasn't even mad he was just frozen, I swear we saw his soul beginning to fly away. It was so hilarious. Don't worry though we got a few good pranks to do with you Naruto. One time, when Iruka was watching you, we snuck into the house and took you, then we cut the lines and what not so Iruka couldn't call the police. He freaked, though it was funny we did feel bad, he had been so scared. Of course we've taken our pranks too far, if you are in that kinda situation Naruto make sure to apologize and mean it. We even lay off pranking them for a bit, just so they know we are honestly sorry. Even more if you're in the middle of a prank and things are going bad or you're taking it too far stop immediately and reveal yourself, apologize. No prank or whatever you're doing is worth losing a friendship or whatever else it is. Mom's the more mischievous one, but you never wanna make her mad, which is sadly enough, pretty easy. If you make mom mad run to dad, he can relatively calm her, okay no he really can't but it's safer to use him as a shield than run away." Naruko continued on, laughing repeatedly as she spoke.

"Mom will catch you if you run" Naruto finished. Sasuke froze, had Naruto memorized everything Naruko had said, just how many times had he watched these videos? "Uhn, nu, gugh" Sasuke listened to the muffled cries. The raven cast a solemn glance at the floor realizing how much this impacted Naruto. _Naruto's never met his parents or Naruko has he? No wonder he'd watch this specific one so much he'd memorized the words, it seems to center on his family. _Sasuke grabbed his neck, rubbing it slightly. How much did he want to run in there and console the poor boy, no matter how un-Uchiha like it was? He really didn't care, he felt his heart constrict as the boy cried louder. Sasuke gave a deep breath, _what the hell is wrong with me? It's none of my concern. Sure I knew Naruko, sure we were paired together when we were sent on missions out of Konoha but that doesn't mean I gotta watch over Naruto like he's **my** brother. _Sasuke slightly shook his head, fiercely clenching his eyes and retreating into the forest.

* * *

Sasuke's peered over as Naruto left the house, heading into the forest. Looking up Sasuke could see they still had at least 30 minutes until night hit. He forced himself to stand on the tree, watching the blonde skillfully swing a sword in his hand. The raven smirked, how long had it been since he last held a sword. Jumping back, Sasuke retreated deeper into the forest so Naruto wouldn't sense him. Swinging the sword, Naruto harshly hit a nearby tree. Swiftly and skillfully moving along the trees striking each as he moved, as if he was taking on several enemies. He stabbed one, moved to the next, ducked and hit the nearest again, spinning and moving to the next. _He's definitely fast, if he was fighting vampires those hits would be lethal, if aimed at the right spots of course. His moves are unpredictable yes, but he moves with his own style, can't say it's not effective but he concentrates on hitting his target. The way he moves takes no account to defending and even more if he had multiple enemies and they're all moving it'll throw his entire attack into disarray. _Sasuke nearly fell off the tree as a hand grasped his shoulder. He swiftly turned, his eyes turning red and his teeth elongating. His target, quickly dodged causing Sasuke to hit the tree, with such force he dented it.

"I didn't mean to surprise you!" The voice exclaimed. Sasuke looked down seeing Iruka, "You must have really been out of it, had you not even sensed me"

"I was watching Naruto practice with his sword" Sasuke replied his eyes returning to their original onyx color and his teeth losing their fangs.

"He's skillful, no?" Iruka asked.

"Hn. He's reckless and his attacks are completely unplanned, it's dangerous, were he in an actual fight. Weren't you out with Kakashi?"

"It's already been a couple of hours you know, I don't like leaving Naruto alone." Iruka looked at Sasuke, getting no reply he continued, "This is the first time I've seen you since you've been back. Kakashi was right you haven't changed" Sasuke sent a glare at Iruka, who gave a small laugh, then solemnly looked down before continuing, "I was worried about what would happen to you after Naruko's death"

"Why is everyone so worried about me? Sure Naruko and I worked together, that was it though. I don't have friends, I don't want friends, and even if she had a crush on me I'd never look at her like that. We were simply work partners and I wish everyone would just shut up about it" Sasuke said struggling to keep his voice level and not yell.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't say anything when I only have Kakashi's word for it" Iruka stopped, oops.

_So that bastard is talking about me to everyone, _Sasuke scowled. "So Naruto has no powers?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"Not really, but he has the whisker's like his sister"

"Hn"

"We haven't talked in over 150 years and you're still as quiet as always. You didn't even come to the funeral"

"I came, just not during the funeral"

"I know, Kakashi told me he met you afterwards"

"Would you stop bringing it up, I'm fine, you're as bad as Kakashi. Worse, because I know you're worried about something that you don't need to worry about" Sasuke glared slightly, trying to restrain himself knowing Iruka's worry was well-placed but still unnecessary.

"You're right. I'm sorry. How's your training been, well if you had any" Sasuke smirked,

"Well my persuasion and illusions have both gotten much better, almost to the level of Itachi and my elemental powers have advanced as well and you?"

"Nothing yet" Sasuke glanced at Iruka, unsure of what to say next.

"Shouldn't you return to Naruto now?" Sasuke asked glaring at Iruka.

"Probably, I'm glad we finally got to talk even if it wasn't much. And thank you Sasuke for watching Naruto. I truly appreciate it"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled but gave Iruka an amused glare and small smirk. "You're welcome."

* * *

Fav, follow, review and whatever else~ Excuse bad grammar please. The next chapter might take a bit, I still haven't done my summer homework and I return in like a week :/ but it won't take longer than a week for the next chapter so no worries.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm only gonna do fluff for all shipping's except SasuNaru unless directly asked to add a lemon moment for a shipping which will most likely be added in a small omake**. SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, KyuuIta, ShikaTema, KibaHina, Light HashiMada.

There will be P.O.V. changes signified by the break shown below.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

I went back and changed a few things. It was mentioned beforehand how Iruka controlled water and Naruto's family had powers dealing with water and wind, both of these parts were erased.

**Warning: Naruto gets drugged in this chapter ;D and Sasuke enjoys some gore filled fun (He's also given a slight sadistic nature in the fight, which was honestly, completely accidental.)**

From here on I'll be updating Guardian Demon weekly, on Saturday. Now onto the story.

* * *

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Stop being such a loser Naruto" Naruto turned to the pink-haired damsel. Her large green eyes glaring holes at the blonde. Naruto looked at his friend Sakura, she was a fair-skinned girl with an abnormally large forehead.

"I just don't care for going to clubs" Naruto replied slightly shrugging.

"Even with the fact, the nearest club from your house is just down the street" Sakura pouted.

"Seriously Sakura stop pushing him, we both know what happens at clubs" Kiba replied to her, giving her an ominous glance then continuing, "Drugs, alcohol and what not. Nothing little Naruto needs to be exposed to" Kiba carried on jokingly.

"Excuse me" Naruto questioned, shooting a glare to Kiba.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, I was just saying," Kiba shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go" Naruto growled slamming his textbook shut and beginning to leave the classroom.

"Its club Chidori" Sakura triumphantly smirked.

"Got it" Naruto called back, leaving the room.

"Thanks for the help" Sakura smiled, slightly glancing at Kiba. He scowled at her,

"That was not what I meant to do"

Sakura slightly chuckled, "Well whatever you were trying to do doesn't seem to have gone well"

"Shut up" Kiba cursed, angrily pulling a chair out as he took a seat. "Since this is your idea you better keep an eye on him"

"Of course" Sakura replied with a shrug as she turned away.

* * *

"I didn't want to come either Naruto, but since we're here at least try to enjoy yourself" Naruto glanced over at his red-headed friend. He had pale blue-green eyes and fair skin. He had no eyebrows with a strange tattoo above his left eye, the Japanese word for love. He was a rather handsome man, though short for his age.

"Why'd you even come Gaara, I thought you hated this type of stuff?" Naruto asked. Gaara clenched his fist, using his thumb to point to the corner of the room. Naruto followed the direction Gaara pointed seeing Gaara's sister, Temari, and Shikamaru. Temari was fair-skinned like her brothers. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails, the hair spiking out. She was a rather beautiful girl in Naruto's opinion. Not drop-dead gorgeous but still pleasing to the eye. "What exactly do you plan on seeing?" Naruto joked, shooting a mischievous glance at Gaara.

"If that little prick touches my sister-"

"I'd rather not be an accessory to whatever you're planning" Naruto interjected, raising his hand to stop Gaara,

"Good choice" Gaara replied with a smirk,

"Imma get a drink" Naruto smiled heading to the bar, from their friends table. He stopped at the bar signaling the bartender over,

"A beer please"

"Sure" The bartender replied getting the beer. Naruto leaned against the bar as he opened the bottle, glancing over at Shikamaru and Temari with a smile, they were obviously flirting but they weren't touching at all. They leaned into each other as they drunk away their cocktails. Staying a hair's breadth away. Naruto tried not to laugh, they weren't touching so Gaara couldn't do anything.

"Smart-asses" Naruto smirked, taking another sip and joining Kiba, Sakura, Kankuro, Lee, Chouji, Tenten and Ino on the dance floor. Tenten was a tall Chinese girl, with brown hair pulled into two buns and light brown eyes. Then Ino was a skinny, average heighted, fair-skinned girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with two clips holding her loose hair at the left, her bangs pushed to the right. She had light blue eyes that were rather beautiful. Naruto playfully jumped into the middle of their circle dancing alongside them.

* * *

Naruto looked at the girl who had pulled him away from the others, she was very beautiful. Her skin was pale, her frame delicate and small. She had curly, chocolate-brown hair framing her sharp features and sea-green eyes. Naruto allowed himself to be dragged back to the bar. She called over to the bartender, "Two vodka martinis" The girl called. He nodded preparing the drinks.

"Now you can't expect me to let the lady pay" Naruto smirked.

"How about for a special occasion" The girl leered.

"Oh and what would this 'special occasion' be" Naruto asked.

"Our meeting"

"Hmm, fine half"

"I can deal with that" She shrugged. Naruto smiled pulling out his money. Leaning his elbows onto the counter, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. The girl smiled pulling a small baggie from her bag, keeping a sharp eye on Naruto as she poured a powder into his martini. She slightly sloshed the drink and brushed the bottom of the wine glass against Naruto's arm. He opened his eyes glancing at her and smiling as he grabbed the drink and raising the glass to her, he took a sip.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head once more, he hadn't drunken nearly enough to make him feel this drunk. Something was wrong here, he shook his head again, clenching his eyes. Maybe he should get to Kiba and the others then go home. Naruto looked at the crowd of people in front of him, he caught a small flicker of Kiba's familiar red tattoos but everything was so blurry it was gone soon after. "Fresh air" Naruto mumbled wobbling towards the door. He felt a hand on his wrist, lightly willing him to follow. He followed the form, struggling to see whoever it was leading him forward. He saw traces of brown hair, how many people did he know with brown hair there. He shook his head, deciding to accept the help and breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the club. The pulsing music still radiating throughout the front of the club. He took in a deep breath being pulled away once again, this time with much more force than before. He was pulled to the left, then once again forced to turn left. Naruto looked around, the smell telling him they were near a trash can, probably moving down an alley. Realizing he was probably in some serious danger, he began struggling to pull his arm from his captor's grasp. His strength was all but gone however, and he could only manage a light tug. He felt his body turn, but by now he couldn't be sure it actually happened, with how dizzy he was. He felt his back push against something, but his nerves were so numb he couldn't be sure. He felt a pain on his neck, but he was so relaxed the pain was almost nonexistent, then everything went black.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

Sasuke held his temples, resisting the urge to run at the idiotic blonde. _Okay I dealt with the fact he walked home alone on a quiet night with no protection. But just how fucking, mind-blowingly stupid do you have to be to go to a club, a vampire's hunting ground, in the middle of the night. Even more, how completely idiotic do you have to be to let the future Hokage go to a club, when he's under your protection. What kind of jokers did they find to watch this boy? How is he even still alive?_ Resisting the urge to strangle someone, Sasuke sat back on the building rooftop, where he was watching over the club. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a girl dragging Naruto from the club. _Hmm, that's interesting. I pegged him the type to attract guy's more than girls. Though he is pretty attractive but still-, _Sasuke caught his thoughts, slightly shaking his head, wishing the thoughts away. Sasuke looked back at the two, it was really hard to watch over Naruto in this kind of atmosphere. The piercing sounds making his ears throb, strong alcohol that made his nose burn, not to mention the large numbers of vampires misdirecting his sensing ability.

He watched the woman turn Naruto into an alley. Hiding him behind a large industrial trash bin. Sasuke stared forward, _do I really, really, want to move and watch them make out in an alley. _Sasuke gave a small growl disappearing in a flash. He appeared next to Naruto and the girl, the girl having Naruto pushed against the wall her elongated teeth sunk into the flesh on his neck. She immediately moved away as Sasuke appeared. Naruto collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Sometimes I forget just how good a hunter's blood is" Sasuke spoke as two men appeared behind him. He casually looked back, "And in come the groupies" Sasuke stared at the two men, they looked like brothers. Both had pale skin with blonde hair. One having his hair pushed to the side and blue eyes, the other's hair shorter and slightly spiked up with green eyes.

"You dare disturb my hunting" The girl hissed, her eyes still red and her teeth like a sharks.

"You're no longer newborns, you should know the consequences of going after a hunter" Sasuke simply said.

"Some hunter, one of my easiest catches" The girl hissed amusingly. _He's even supposed to be a fucking Hokage! _Sasuke thought, not willing to admit he agreed with the girl one-hundred percent.

"Hn."

"Fine then, think you can take all three of us, oh great hunter?" The girl teased. A small smirk came to Sasuke's mouth as his eyes and teeth changed to match the girls.

"Let's see" Sasuke replied. The girl hissed lunging at him, a fierce punch aimed for his head. With ease he moved his head to the side, just enough so her punch missed. Calmly, he crouched as the blue-eyed boy sent a fierce hit to his neck, just narrowly missing him, the raven gracefully moved away from the two at vampire speed. The third appearing in his path, moving at inhuman speeds, but when compared to Sasuke he moved as fast as any other human. The three watched, shocked, without even trying Sasuke had already shown the trio the large difference in skill. The boy with green eyes spun bringing his elbow back harshly, aiming for Sasuke's neck. Sasuke jumped away, slowing his pace in hopes of making the fight more exciting for himself. The girl jumped, moving to tackle him as he landed, quicker than she could move he was already out of her range. The last of the trio appearing behind the raven and this time moving recklessly, only trying to somehow grab their opponent. Once again Sasuke was out of range before the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy could even comprehend what happened, when the three looked again Sasuke was nonchalantly sitting on the garbage bin. "Not much of a fight then? Hn" Sasuke mumbled looking around. "Granted you got vampire killing 101 down. The only weak points are the head, neck and heart." Sasuke smirked grabbing a plastic fork from the trash. "This'll have to work" He mumbled jumping from the trash can, a twisted glare adorning his features as he looked at the three. He flicked the fork forwards, out of his hand, and disappeared himself. When he appeared again he was holding his hand out, clenching his fist and grabbing the fork out of the air, then he looked back. He had run from the garbage can and was now standing behind the blonde-haired, green-eyed brother. Everything was frozen for a second before the vampire finally fell to his knees, blood dripping down his neck. He fell forward turning to ash as he hit the ground. Sasuke smirked as the first drop of blood began trailing off the fork he was grasping, down his hand and finally dripped off of his hand.

"Uri-" Sasuke began hearing the other two screaming for their fallen comrade. As he looked up the world had slowed as Sasuke's sight mixed with his overwhelming speed, making time seem to have all but stopped. He appeared behind the second brother and with a quick flick of the wrist he ran his hand, and the fork in his grasp, through the vampire's heart. Once he cleared the man's body he released the fork, as he did, it shot forward stabbing through the girl's head. Sasuke allowed his sight to weaken once more, as time returned to normal and the first drops of blood that had dripped from the fork after he had defeated the first of the group finally crashed onto the alley floor. The blue-eyed boy and girl simultaneously turning to ash.

Sasuke reached down grabbing Naruto's jacket for the night, an orange cloth, zip-up jacket, with a round swirl on the back. Pulling it off the boy, the raven ripped the jacket in half. Using one half of it to wipe the blood off of his arm. Then wrapping the second half around Naruto's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. He resisted the urge to take a small taste himself, pulling the boy into his arms. By now the vampires and hunters in Naruto's group had most likely sensed him so he wouldn't have to worry about them. _Now what?_ Sasuke thought, _I should probably take him home. _Sasuke jumped from the alley onto a nearby club rooftop.

* * *

"He's fine, just a bit of blood loss" Tsunade said as she went downstairs. Sasuke looked around the house, it was rather homey looking. It was slightly crowded with all the furniture pushed together in the small house. The inside being smaller than it appeared outside, though it seemed very comfortable. "There's no danger to his life, now then" Tsunade said turning to Sasuke. The boy lying on the couch to the right wall, waiting for the inevitable.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Iruka yelled.

"I thought his friends would be able to watch over him, so I didn't take the job seriously."

"Don't blame us! We hired you for this, so this wouldn't happen!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"And I did what I thought was best. The fact that he was hurt shows how careless not only Naruto is but the other protectors. I saved him, didn't I? He's not dead so I did my job"

"He's still hurt! What if he had been killed, what if something happened and he had died?" Iruka yelled, "You're supposed to keep an eye on him, protect him"

"He didn't die though, I'll admit it was a little careless of me but could you have sensed something was wrong in an atmosphere like that Iruka?" Sasuke asked glaring at the caretaker. Iruka slightly flinched under the glare, knowing the raven was right. Tsunade sighed, there was no point anymore,

"We can't do anything anymore, still, welcome back, Uchiha. It's been a while, did you have a good vacation" Tsunade said.

Sasuke shrugged, "Till it was interrupted"

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Still a complete ass I see"

"What about you Ms. Hokage? Is it just me or is there an uncanny amount of newborns and vampires in town"

"You're right, we don't know why either. Since you've been gone, you obviously know of the major stuff, the Uzumaki-Namikaze's and what not. How'd you hear about my becoming Hokage?"

"Well you're the last of the Senju's, it was obvious really"

"But you never knew about Naruto?"

"Naruko and I never met in the nine months her mother was pregnant and I never returned after the funeral, I didn't really have a chance to meet the boy"

"True, my job's been going well actually. A lot of the younger hunters and vampires are very admirable and strong. Most of the ones you've seen have a bloodline ability. Most have awoken them as well. Granted they can't compare to the older member in our association but it's definitely a good generation"

"Not from what I've seen"

"They're young Sasuke, they aren't anticipating an attack every second of everyday"

"Well you need to teach them to. At least you need to teach Naruto. His sensing ability is extremely weak"

"Well he hasn't awoken his bloodline ability yet, his powers are still rather weak but he's a strong fighter."

"Hn." Sasuke replied sitting up.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Naruto was frozen, he was so cold. His eyes fluttered slightly, he could see something in front of him, and though he was dizzy it was oddly clear. He saw a tall man, beautiful, graceful, he moved quickly with great elegance. However there was blood, Naruto could make out others. Though they weren't as clear as the raven-haired man. The crimson red made the man's black hair and onyx eyes pop, Naruto followed the man's movements for a second, frozen in awe before once again falling unconscious.

Naruto awoke again, his right cheek pushed against a black cloth. He was pretty sure he was on his back, he felt a slight pressure moving horizontally along the middle of his back and in the crooks of his legs. He hesitantly moved his left hand, grasping the cloth. Whatever his head was pushed against it wasn't soft, actually it was rather hard, still it was extremely comfortable. The smell of mint and a spice, he couldn't discern what it was but it smelt amazing and thought the combination was odd the smell was almost . . . alluring. Naruto lightly pushed his head into the soft fabric, using his hand to grasp the fabric harshly, indulging in the overwhelming scent. He nuzzled it softly, his eyes trailing up the fabric catching a pale color. Curious he looked up, seeing what he believed to be a face. Black hair and eyes, pale skin. Naruto couldn't tell much about the figure, he hadn't realized how weak his own sight was until everything went black again.

Naruto jumped up in bed, nearly falling back from the harsh movement. Naruto moaned rubbing his head. "What happened?" Naruto mumbled, he couldn't remember anything. He wanted something, to see something, when he woke up there was a figure, a smell, a . . . what was it again? Naruto rubbed his head, he couldn't remember. He went with the others to Chidori, he danced with them, he drunk, Gaara threatening Shikamaru, and a girl, they danced, they talked, then he wanted to get to Kiba and then what? He was home, did he get a cab or did someone else? He rubbed his forehead, what was this enticing scent? He stumbled to his feet, grasping the nearest wall to keep from falling. He was light-headed and he could hear yelling downstairs, but his mind was so unorganized he barely even understood what was being said. He leaned against the wall, the top floor was a small hall, Iruka's room and the bathroom at the back-end of the hall. Diagonal to Naruto's room, on the right of the hall were the stairs. He tumbled to the stairs, grasping the railing as he pushed himself downstairs, he slightly stumbled sliding down a few of the stairs. He caught himself again looking to the right, across the living room. Sitting on the couch, pushed against the right wall, was a man. Naruto stared, frozen, releasing the stair railing, his only thought was the gorgeous man. The man turned to him, onyx meeting cerulean, and both men were frozen in place.

* * *

Fav, follow, review. I think this is my longest chapter so far. Yay! Anyway tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay no more repeating, disclaimer, ships, reason for rating all in previous chapters but ask me if I need to explain something and I will bring it up.

Anyway, geez Saturday came fast. I've been drowning in Summer Homework this week. I go back Monday *cries in corner* and only finished one of my five assignments, ooops. Well this is actually a bit early cause I have a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow *Cries harder as I hug a book of yaoi*

I was hoping to have finished planning now so I could give a chapter estimate but doesn't look like it's gonna happen. Right now I have a rough 25 chapters planned. 21 of them completely planned but they aren't written yet haha. Actually I'm just writing each chapter throughout the week so none of them are written. (Not true I write them at the very last minute on Friday night, Saturday morning)

So yeah in the previous chapter Naruto went to a bar, got drugged, was about to be eaten, knight in shining armor Sasuke with a sadistic side, he was saved, they returned to Naruto's home where they called Tsunade and she treated him. Sasuke was being yelled at by Tsunade and Iruka when Naru-chan woke up. He remember being carried in Sasukes arms, an intoxicating scent *~* and when he goes downstairs his very own prince charming is in front of him~ I know I left the last chapter on a cliffy, didn't I?

**Warning: Sexual Themes, nothing bad yet, just the jokes~**

The beginning doesn't really have a specific P.O.V though you can guess for the most part it's Narutos.

Anyway, this chapter is really light hearted, I personally really enjoyed writing it, well onto the story dearies.

* * *

Naruto stared at the man, overtaken with awe and completely captivated by him.

Sasuke stared at the man, overtaken with fear and shock, Tsunade and Iruka quickly caught his glare turning and seeing the frozen blonde, just standing on the stairs.

"W-well, that's enough for today!" Iruka exclaimed grabbing Sasuke's arm and yanking him off the couch, "I'll contact you later!" Iruka exclaimed forcing Sasuke outside, as soon as he was gone Naruto released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, he was literally knocked breathless by the man's beauty. It wasn't a humans beauty was it? Suddenly a feeling of disgust overcame him, it couldn't have been a natural beauty, could it?

"Who was tha-" Naruto was cut off by Iruka's ramblings,

"Oh, would you look at the time, hahaha, busy, busy, busy, come on Naruto let's get you to bed!" Iruka exclaimed over Naruto's attempts at questioning the others. Naruto looked back at the door, _it couldn't have been natural but at the same time Iruka would never let a vampire in knowing my hatred, so it had to be human, right?_ Naruto's hopes began wavering the more he thought about it. "So why are you up?" Iruka exclaimed continuing his nervous laughter,

"Th-thirsty, that's it" Naruto stuttered uncomfortably staring back at Tsunade who seemed deep in thought. His interest had been piqued, that was that.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"I hate Monday's!" Kiba yelled lazily as he walked through the school gates, his bag hanging on his shoulder sloppily.

"Who doesn't?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"People who don't have to go to school"

"Then they're at work" Naruto replied, his attention on the clouds.

"People who don't have school or work"

"Then they're in diapers, ah hey guys!" Naruto called noticing his friends Gaara, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee sitting at a table near the front door of the school building. The school was like any other school. Large, their school having 5 floors, it was a white building in the shape of a rectangular prism.

Kiba watched suspiciously as his friend ran towards the table, then just shrugged ignoring the distant behavior. It was probably just Monday Morning fever.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino called enthusiastically.

"So how was everyone's weekend" Naruto asked jumping into the nearest seat as he leaned on the table.

"Good, well mine was" Sakura beamed.

"Oh Gaara, I guess you didn't get to beat up Shikamaru" Naruto joked noticing an absence of bruises and cuts on Shikamaru, the red-head shrugging slightly, seemingly uninterested.

"Oh yeah Naruto, you and that lady left for a youthful rendezvous correct?" Lee smiled. Naruto noticed the others all visibly stiffen. Thought writing it off as simply a cold breeze passing,

"Good question I can't remember, all I remember is waking up at home. No, that's wrong, what I remember was this really hot guy. No not even hot, breathtaking, gorgeous, beautiful, all words that describe beauty. Like, man this guy was so-" Naruto spoke, looking off in a daze.

"Erotic?" Sakura questioned raising a slight eyebrow, the word catching Naruto off guard as he glanced at his friend.

"Wha?! What do you mean?"

"Your little friend looks ready to pop" Sakura smiled pointing down. Naruto turned as red as Sakura's overpriced nail polish, he quickly used his hands to cover his crouch before realizing he was being played and wasn't even hard.

"Naruto" Kiba said placing his hands on Naruto's shoulder and turning the blonde to face him, "I have a very important question to ask, now know no matter how you answer I don't judge. Are you gay" Naruto's face glowed red,

"N-no!" He exclaimed pushing Kiba away. He turned back to the table as his embarrassment settled finally saying, "Just because I'm straight it doesn't mean I can't admire another man's beauty."

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Who missed me!?" The voice echoed throughout the young Uchiha's office, sending his temper flaring though he calmly looked up, sending a bone-chilling glare at the voice's owner.

"Suigetsu" Sasuke fumed as he silently stood up in his chair, resisting the urge to punch his fellow vampire. "I have a secretary for a reason" Sasuke scowled.

"Aww, we haven't seen each other in so long Sasu-chan" Sasuke glared holes at the boy. Suigetsu moved away from his glare with a,

"Whoop" He smiled as he stood again, as if he had just avoided the metaphorical lasers threatening to penetrate him. "Sour as always aren't we" Suigetsu smiled jumping on the couches arm. He was an average-height man with a slim figure. His white haired reaching just above his shoulder, as his hair was cut in layers. His violet eyes seemingly glowing against his warm skin. A single fang slightly poking out of his mouth, Suigetsu was a turned vampire and during the transformation it seems there was a problem which permanently gave him vampire teeth though not as prominent as any other vampire who naturally changed forms. "So how was your vacation?" Suigetsu asked, stars in his eyes, illuminating the man's interest.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Geez, I've been back for what, a month now, and now you say something. Where have you been anyway, you and Karin? Granted I'm not complaining"

Suigetsu released another large laugh before speaking, "Ah, Karin's just with her family outta town, don't worry too much. She'll be right back when she hears you finally returned and little old me was just outta the loop" Suigetsu growled the last part then continued on in a smooth voice, "Now speak up, you've been gone for what, 200, 300 years. It had to be fun, what'd you do!"

"Hn, I just went around the world a bit. England, America, France, the big places mostly. Lived here and there for a couple of years and moved to the next country before anyone got suspicious, that was all there was to it"

"Oh? How about a mate? How about a hobby? How about a job? Come on there's gotta be something interesting, oh, did you know that Kakashi is mated to some Iruka dude?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guessed as much, I've seen them both enough in the last few days"

"So, so?! Any mates, hobbies, jobs, give me something here"

"No mates, I guess poetry is something new and job wise, I haven't really needed one, though I did work with some shinobi in Otogakure."

"Really?" Suigetsu asked with a disturbed cringe.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a slight nod as he poured himself some coffee.

"Why Otogakure? Seriously, that place" Suigetsu spat the name. Sasuke ignored his friend and headed to the couch, "Ah, thank you" Suigetsu said reaching for the coffee. Sasuke moved the coffee away from his friends grasp, taking a sip and sitting on the couch. "And why'd I expect anything more" Suigetsu sighed getting up and getting himself some coffee. "Anything else I should know?"

"You shouldn't know any of this but it's a nice break from work" Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Suigetsu mumbled returning to the couch.

"If a single drop of that gets onto my couch" Sasuke warned glaring at Suigetsu. He put his hand up as he took a seat,

"Understood. But really, 200 years and that's all you got for me?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied sipping his coffee.

"Uhm, where'd you go?"

"I spent the most time in America, went to Africa for a bit, Australia, China, there wasn't much to do."

"Okay well how about people, who'd you meet"

"No one of interest"

"What the hell were you doing those two hundred years" Suigetsu exclaimed, throwing his hands up, having forgot he was holding the coffee and pouring the liquid all over Sasuke. He blinked slightly, withholding the urge to laugh, swallowing the urge when he saw Sasuke's glare and felt his life flash before his eyes.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Hey Naruto?" Iruka called as the boy entered the house, having returned from school.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked slipping into the kitchen, where Iruka sat, tense and distant.

"H-how much of the conversation did you hear? I mean this weekend after you got back?"

"Hmm? Not much. I was so out of it I couldn't even register words. Why? And could you tell me what happened during my memory gap I really can't remember anything" _And what could I have even overheard I wonder_. Naruto thought to himself.

"Nothing much, you called asking me to pick you up. You just had a bit much to drink that's all" Iruka smiled, it hurt him to lie to Naruto.

"Then why didn't I have a hangover? I mean I was tipsy but it wasn't characteristic of being drunk. I didn't even drink much."

"I don't know" Iruka replied, "You probably didn't realize"

"Why was Tsunade here and what about that other guy? My neck is sore, but there's no mark or anything, I don't think I slept weird either, when Tsunade heals something it's often sore as a side effect, was I attacked?"

"It's nothing Naruto" Iruka said standing up, he had to leave, now.

"If it's nothing then why were they here? Why is everything so fuzzy? Why can't I remember anything? I know you know something Iruka! Tell me"

"Listen Naruto it's just council stuff okay, it's nothing important. That's why Tsunade and the guy were here and you just drunk too much" Iruka shooed the boy as he left the room. He couldn't exactly tell Naruto the truth not only would he hate vampires that much more but how was he supposed to say they had commissioned a vampire to stalk him. Iruka ran a hand through his hair, they wouldn't be so worried about Naruto and Sasuke meeting if it weren't for Naruko's videos. As soon as Naruto recognizes Sasuke everything they've done to protect Naruto could fall apart.

Naruto stomped upstairs, he was the future Hokage, what right did any of them have to hide things from him? Naruto sighed, he shouldn't be angry at Iruka, or Tsunade for that matter. He'd just be angry at the handsome stranger, who had been stuck in his head all day. Naruto smiled to himself slightly searching through a box of DVR tapes. He pulled one out that had white duct tape on the front with the word, Godparents, on it. He stuffed the tape into the player and sat back watching as the familiar face of his sister came to screen.

"Okay Naruto today were talking about Obaa-chan and the pervy gramps. So if something happens to our family, which I doubt it will, Tsunade takes the name of Hokage. She's the granddaughter of the first Hokage so she's kind of a big deal, meh. She has a gambling problem, and a drinking problem. and a money problem and-, you know what moving on, she's quick tempered but caring. Then Jiraiya, he's got a mole problem, and a woman problem, and a nosebleed problem but there's usually a cause for that. He's got great hair but he's not around a lot, he likes traveling and working on his stories, protect your innocence my sweet otouto and stay away from him and those stories!" Naruto slightly smiled as he watched it, way too late for that, he was only 9 when he first saw the books, to which Jiraiya willingly gave him and after that he was never the same.

* * *

Obaa-chan- Grandma

Otouto- Little brother.

A little information of Jiraiya and Tsunade~ Well fav, follow, review or whatever else. Thanks I appreciate feedback more than you know *~*

I don't know why but when I was writing Iruka and Naruto little 20 questions thing I was thinking of Elsa and Anna when they were fighting at the ball, before Elsa froze everything.

This is my shortest chapter behind the prologue :( Well I enjoyed writing it and it's more of a transition chapter anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay so here's the newest chapter. Geez this week has been hell. I still haven't been able to finished the planning, actually I've been so busy I haven't even been able to work on it.

So this chapter is pretty short actually. And like the last chapter it's mostly relaxing, conversation, that kinda thing but a lot of important topics are brought up, brushed upon more so than previously. And Naruto is unconsciously rejected :`( I think it ended up being love at first sight for Naru~chan. Though it wasn't intentional.

I'm pretty sure next week it gonna be a pretty short chapter and if it is as short as I think it is I might add two chapters instead of just one. If my chapters are less than 1000 words I'm gonna add more than one. However this chapter, the next few chapters is where the story will start picking up.

Yes, the Akatsuki are the enemies this time however the members differ than before. Most of the previous people are still in Akatsuki. There are only 8 people in Akatsuki, one or two of the groups are different and one or two people have been taken out, for a reason though, they will make an appearance. However I do plan on doing a sequel so they might not make an appearance until then. But there are few main characters who won't make an appearance in this story, or the sequel of course.

We also get to see an interesting side of Sasuke and Itachi appears!

* * *

"I'm heading to school Iruka-sensei" Naruto called as he left the house, his backpack lazily hanging off his shoulder.

"Okay" Iruka called, slightly pulling his phone from his ear.

"Hmm? Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kakashi"

"Anything important" Naruto asked, watching Iruka carefully in hopes he would accidentally reveal something.

"Nothing important" Iruka called back.

"Come on" Naruto pushed.

"We're just talking about meeting up tonight" Iruka replied realizing Naruto wouldn't give up.

"To do what" Naruto scowled.

"Nothing" Iruka sighed.

"Oh, come on"

"A date" Iruka blushed, almost immediately becoming flustered.

"Oh" Naruto jumped back, disheartened and embarrassed, "I didn't need to know that" Naruto called running out of the house.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked on the phone.

"Naruto" Iruka heaved, rubbing his forehead.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kakashi flirtatiously asked over the phone.

"It was a cover up, don't you dare let your mind wander!" Iruka exclaimed embarrassed.

"Sure, anyway back to our conversation"

"Ah, yeah, well like I was saying we should probably take Sasuke off of Naruto watch. Naruto's seen him, so it could-"

"Iruka you're over exaggerating. Naruko was always a big camera-girl however do you really think Sasuke would have ever let himself be filmed? And let's say he was, as long as Sasuke keeps him mouth shut about his connection to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and his connection to their killers it'll be fine. I doubt Naruko mentioned much about Sasuke and as far as Naruko knew Sasuke was simply her partner, nothing more. You wanted everything related to Sasuke to be a secret, we listened as you were his guardian however if Naruto has yet to recognize Sasuke, we should be fine. For the most part Sasuke is hidden as well, he can still protect Naruto. Even in class the only Uchiha's really mentioned are Itachi and Madara and with the few times Sasuke is mentioned Naruto wouldn't know anything, he doesn't pay attention enough. Naruto doesn't even know Sasuke's name, you're fine. And if all else fails tell Naruto Sasuke's a vampire, he'll be pretty reluctant to interact with him anymore, let alone be in the same room."

"Don't say that!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Well you're more of his father so you should be fine when the topic arises."

"Kakashi!"

"What? I'm trying here" Kakashi replied.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Sir Uchiha" Sasuke put the receiver to his ear,

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"You have a phone call, from a man named Itachi." Sasuke loudly groaned, to the surprise of his secretary.

"Put him through" Sasuke replied leaning his hand on his chin. Sasuke waited for a moment.

"Hello dear Otouto." Sasuke didn't say anything, waiting for the man to continue. "Geez, aren't we quiet"

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"So I heard there was a mistake with your most recent charge my lovely. Are we losing our touch after so long? Hmmm? I heard we failed this mission" Itachi said jokingly.

"Che. That was Iruka and Tsunade's damn fault. They've taught the dobe nothing. I've never had such an ignorant charge"

"Well what do you expect as long as he's prejudice they can't have him realizing how many vampires are around him everyday"

"Well because of their own fears he's in danger constantly. It was only a matter of time before he got caught. I wonder how he's survived so long"

"For the most part he was around someone"

"And what makes them so lenient about it now?"

"You're there"

"Why did they choose now for me to watch over him? I mean, I'm not complaining that they waited but still"

"Sasuke, the Akatsuki are recruiting again, they plan on moving" Sasuke angrily clenched his teeth, gripping his hands harshly. "We, the council, have everything under control. We aren't being as careless as before. We've got their every movement under surveillance and are monitoring every member, every outside contact, every inside contact, we won't let them move alone again. I think you need to know however, you need to keep it a secret, Sasuke."

"Why are those bastards even still together, we defeated them, we annihilated them so why are they still?!" Sasuke exclaimed his voice progressively getting louder.

"You know why Sasuke. Their leader won't be so easy to capture, no matter how quick we got rid of their members. Besides you and I no one on the council, or even in the association, has knowingly seen their leader let alone caught him. This time we won't be careless, things won't go bad, we won't let it happen"

"You think I'm just gonna accept that" Sasuke yelled.

"You have to. Do your job and leave it alone." Itachi said with a voice that made Sasuke flinch slightly, "I didn't tell you just because I felt like it. I want you to be prepared if this turns into war again. Last time we were able to deal a quick and lethal annihilation however we've seen what could happen. I'm telling you to not let your feelings get ahead of you and to trust us. We've only told the Anbu and the other council members of course" The Anbu was an elite force who specialized in taking out any of the association's enemies. A group of well-toned assassins basically.

"Che." Sasuke cursed under his breathe, "I trust those bastards about as much as I trust Akatsuki"

"Ouch"

"I'm telling Kakashi and Iruka, they're Naruto's caretakers it'd be better to tell them just in case"

Itachi was quiet for a second, "Keep it simple and safe, don't worry them"

"Hn. As soon as something happens tell me, if there's even a chance, I'm moving"

"If something happens we need you to care for Naruto. We did it without you once before, we should be fine this time"

"Bastard" Sasuke cursed.

"Hah, you're so cruel. Talking to your older brother like that" Itachi replied, his once serious tone almost immediately dispelling.

"Hn"

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Iruka" Naruto hesitantly said as he entered the man's office, in his bedroom.

"Yeah" Iruka asked, preoccupied as he went over work.

"I just wanted to ask about that man again. I'm curious about him"

"Haven't we dropped the subject?"

"But you can at least tell me about him"

"No"

"Why not, it's not like he's a constricted subject, or is he, is he that important" Naruto pushed.

"Would you stop already" Iruka sighed looking over his work.

"But I'm curious. He's definitely important right? He was with Tsunade, and he was so attractive it was surprising."

"Would you please drop Sasuke" Iruka replied paying little attention then stopped, _damn. _

Naruto smiled triumphantly, he knew the answer would slip if he pushed Iruka while he was working, "So his name's Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka sighed disappointed, dropping his papers, well at least Naruto wasn't familiar with the name, and seriously what was Tsunade teaching these kids these days. "Is he a hunter, I mean he was with Tsunade so he must be right? And an important one at that, what has he done, who is he really, would I ever work with him!?" Naruto exclaimed. He thought about it for a while and a filthy bloodsucker wouldn't be with someone who's so important within the hunter's association.

"If I told you what would you even plan on doing with the information?"

"Well, get to know him, become his friend."

"You don't even know him" Iruka replied.

"I know, that's why I want to get to know him."

"But WHY do you want to get to know him"

"To be his friend, I already said that"

"Why do you want to become his friend" Iruka rephrased.

"Well, he seems cool. And it couldn't hurt to get to know the people I'll be working with when I take on the name of Hokage"

Iruka measured up the boy, he wasn't giving in anytime soon. He couldn't believe he was going to take Kakashi's advice, even more so he knew it was gonna come back to him, "Sasuke's one of the strongest people within the association. He's at the same level as the council members actually" Iruka explained, "A very strong and admirable vampire." Naruto's smile dropped.

"Che. Never mind, forget it" Naruto cursed leaving the room. Iruka sighed, as expected, he hadn't grown much had he.

_Damn teme. No wonder he's so beautiful, as I thought, he's a leech. But why would Tsunade hang out with such a low-life. Che. _Naruto loudly cursed holding his stomach as he collapsed on the bed. _Why do I feel so uncomfortable? My stomach hurts, my chest too. I feel sick._ Naruto sat up in bed shaking his head slightly, "I'm gonna head to Kiba's." Naruto said to himself sitting up in bed.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Sasuke" Iruka said as he heard the phone pick up.

"Hn?"

"Naruto's heading to his friends, Kiba's, can you watch him"

"What's this, I thought everything was ruined when Naruto saw me"

"He didn't recognize you, I even told him your name and he was completely ignorant. As long as he doesn't know anything about you it's fine"

"As long as he doesn't know my past, my job, my secrets, me, it's fine right?"

"Don't take it like that Sasuke. You're just connected to too much that we just can't have Naruto find out in his current state, Itachi to really, we want him to grow to be a strong leader, only then will we tell him everything, so please"

"I didn't say anything that needed justification"

"Sorry"

"Hn"

"So will you?"

"Course" Sasuke replied hanging up the phone. Iruka stared at the phone, _Had I hit a nerve?_

* * *

Fav, review, follow, question, I love feedback~

Yup Itachi is making appearances now, and he's a good guy~

I'm gonna update every Saturday or Friday night


	7. Chapter 6

Good morning~ The first time I posted Saturday Morning. So since the first month anniversary is here, in the next few days, today this chapter consist of 2 chapters in one but I wrote it as one chapter, i.e. why's it's so long, or well long for me.

So how was everyone's week?

Naruko is back this week and Sasuke is a little nicer, a bit, at times~

Warning: Gore, Violence.

Now onto the story.

* * *

The two sat silently in the still living room, quietly watching each other. "Um" The two turned as Iruka entered the room, a tray in his hands with three coffee cups on top of it. "Why did you want to talk to us Sasuke?" Iruka asked, hesitantly setting the coffee in front of Sasuke the other in front of his lover, Kakashi, before taking a seat and taking the final cup.

Sasuke gave a rushed breath, (uchiha's didn't sigh but he was pretty damn close to giving in to the urge), "Are you sure Naruto isn't gonna be home anytime soon?" Sasuke finally asked.

"No, he's at school, he shouldn't be home until 2" Iruka replied, Sasuke turned, sparing a glance at the clock. It was only about 11:30, he had time.

"So what's so important Uchiha" Sasuke's concentration turned to the white-haired man.

"Kakashi, you remember how you lost your left eye?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi lied a hand on his covered eye, as the once tense atmosphere froze in despite. He let his hand fall to the couch.

"What's that gotta do with anything" Iruka interjected.

"Do you remember how you lost your left eye" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

Kakashi looked Sasuke square in the eyes, "They're back to clean up, aren't they?"

Iruka looked between the two confused, then stopped as his face paled. "No" He whispered then turned to face Sasuke, "No way in hell! They're gone, annihilated! They were completely decimated!" Sasuke shot a glare at the man, he collapsed back on the couch in fear of the growing presence. Sasuke's glare calmed and he turned to face Kakashi once more.

"From what I know Akatsuki has come back. They're recruiting, understand however I was told that the council has every move they take, every step they take under surveillance. However if anything happens and we lose them, they're first target will most likely be Naruto" Sasuke finished.

"I trust the Anbu. They'd never lose such an important target, right" Iruka asked looking at the two men hopefully.

Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged a glance, "Where were they last seen" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know"

"Can you protect Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Who do you think you're talking too?"

"Then we have nothing to worry about, if the Akatsuki are under our watch then Tsunade is capable enough to move the pieces, and keep Naruto safe if anything happens" Kakashi finished.

"Just keep an eye on him, whether you're in the shadows or right next to him, please Sasuke" Iruka begged.

"The council are capable" Sasuke resisted the urge to puke after saying the statement, "It's nothing big, it's better to know though for Naruto and your guy's safety" Iruka visibly calmed at the statement and Sasuke tensed, never again, he would never speak in that way to anyone again. Never, never again! Why the hell did he even try to calm the man! That's what Kakashi was for!

"So, um, Sauske, you're work, um, how's it going, you look pale?" Iruka asked smiling at the boy.

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "Well Kakashi's is done" Sasuke said glaring at the man but then turned back, "I'm returning now. This conversation never happened" Sasuke finished standing up and heading for the door. The men watching as the older vampire left, then spared a glance at each other as the door finally slammed shut.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Naruto looked at his phone, reading the time, 12:16, he signed himself out of school. He just wasn't feeling all that good lately. Ever since he learned about that bastard. Naruto shook his head, why was he so smitten? Was he smitten? He looked up as he walked down the street near his house, then he stopped feeling his heart skip a beat. In front of him, walking from his house towards a 2014 Cadillac elr sitting in the street, was the bloodsucking, overwhelmingly beautiful raven-haired man that had been in Naruto's head for nearly 2 weeks. Naruto felt himself drool, whether it was directed at the vampire or the Cadillac, Naruto didn't know. But for sure he knew one thing, he knew the heart-wrenching feeling of disgust and hatred that was blackening his core and threatening to force tears from his eyes. He sent an evident scowl at the vampire, his anger reaching a new level as the vampire reacted with a smart ass smirk as he opened his car door. Naruto fumed, storming into his house and harshly slamming the front door behind him.

"N-naruto! Why are you back?" Iruka exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Why was that damn leech here?!" Naruto yelled taking the two adults by surprise.

"Excuse you!" Kakashi exclaimed sitting up. Naruto jumped back realizing his own behavior,

"Sorry"

"Why are you back" Iruka asked once again in a soft voice.

"I wasn't feeling good" Naruto whispered.

"Head up to bed, I'll make you some soup" Iruka smiled softly, lightly brushing the boy's shoulders.

"I'm not 5 anymore Iruka-Sensei" Naruto whined.

"Haha, come on" Iruka smiled hugging the boy's shoulders.

"We still gotta disinfect the house of any bloodsucker germs" Naruto mumbled to the amusement, and worry, of the two men.

Naruto sighed after Iruka left his room, did he really yell at them? He felt even more like shit now, why did he let himself get so angry? Naruto collapsed onto the bed, "Damn leech with the fucking duck-butt hair." Naruto hissed then sighed, "He's so beautiful, why do I feel like I know him" Naruto questioned hugging his pillow.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

Sasuke stretched as he parked his car in the garage, then sat back for a moment, "Fuck you too dobe" Sasuke mumbled remembering Naruto's scowl. "This is why I don't do things for the sport of it, Tsunade owes me hell after this ends" Sasuke pulled out his car keys and headed into his house. Through the laundry room, where the door to the garage was, through the kitchen and finally arriving to the living room, regretting it immediately, "Suigetsu why are you in my house"

"I was bored"

"How'd you get into my house?"

"You're balcony door may or may not be broken"

"You're paying for it, just like my new couch"

"Awh, I cleaned up the couch why do I have to buy a new one"

"Hn" Sasuke said glaring at the man making Suigetsu nearly piss his pants but he grabbed his credit card and handed it to the raven. Sasuke took the card and slid it into his pocket.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Suigetsu asked his eyes carefully analyzing the man. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu but the man ignored it, "You're really pale, even more so than normal. When was the last time you fed Sasuke?"

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke replied.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Suigetsu exclaimed jumping to his feet, "Now, go, and get some blood! You're overworked and you look like hell! The nearest blood drive is literally a couple leaps away!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! If you don't I'm gonna call Itachi!"

"Like I care"

"Yeah, you do" Suigetsu said smugly.

"Hn."

"I'll fix the balcony door and let you keep and use my card as you wish" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, contemplating the proposal.

"Fine" Sasuke replied.

"Okay, go, now" Suigetsu exclaimed, Sasuke glared at the man but ultimately left. As soon as Sasuke was out of the house Suigetsu pulled out his phone, calling someone and holding the phone to his ears. "Itachi?"

"Suigetsu, why are you calling me exactly?"

"I think Sasuke needs a little help here"

"You realize he's an Uchiha right?"

"I know but Itachi, he looks like he hasn't fed in months"

"That's not odd for Sasuke, he'll often ignore his health"

"Itachi, I couldn't give a damn about whatever Sasuke and this Naruto kid are doing, however I do know that if Sasuke is in this state he could fall behind in a fight. He could get hurt, he's protecting the future Hokage, and it's naïve to leave him alone like this"

"You know Sasuke as well as I do Suigetsu. He'll be fine, however I'll talk to Tsunade and see what she has to say, and if you call me naïve again we're gonna have a problem"

"Y-yes sir" Suigetsu tensed.

"Good, good-bye" Suigetsu nodded at the phone, hanging up.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Naruto walked over to his nightstand, kneeling down and pulling at a cardboard box under it. He moved around grabbing at the videos, maybe he recognized the man from one of Naruko's videos. Looking through it he read the names, _Family, Godparents, Pets, School, Friends, Lovers, Affairs, Teachers, Swordplay, Sealing, Teams, Missions, Hunters, Council, _Naruto stopped,

"Go back, go back" He mumbled as he looked at the DVR tapes and finally pulled out the one titled _Teams_. He hadn't watched it enough to memorize it but he remembered Naruko had introduced some people. Personally Naruto only concentrated on topics that related solely to his family. Most of which he either, hadn't met or rarely met. He pulled out the tape and set it aside looking at other's and begrudgingly picking up a tape titled _Vampires_ as well, granted he didn't care much for the topic however he couldn't throw it out, he refused. Grabbing the tapes he moved to the TV and set it up to watch the videos, sitting back as _Teams_ started.

"Well then, on this segment of Big Sisterly advice," Naruko stopped laughing then continued on, "Okay but for real. This video, as named, is about teams. Very few hunters don't work in some type of team okay, most teams consist of 2 to 4 people depending on the situation and skill level of our teammates" The scene changed to a light-skinned woman of slender build, she was rather tall as well. She had long, black, shoulder-length wavy hair, and eyes that were red in color, with an additional ring in them. "This is Kurenai, we often work together in teams, and she's so beautiful isn't she?"

"Naruko, you're so weird" The woman, Kurenai, replied.

"Awh, come on, give me something"

"Hah, you're brother's name is Naruto isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda confusing right"

"Just a bit, so guess what?"

"Nah?"

"Asuma asked me out this weekend"

"Ohhh" Naruko squealed girlishly. "Ah, Asuma is Sarutobi's son, the previous Hokage's son" Naruko explained to Naruto before switching scenes. Naruto looked at the screen. He knew both Asuma and Kurenai they were teachers and high-level Hunters. Kurenai is actually pregnant with Asuma's baby, and Asuma died in a few months before after a dirty hunt. He went against some rogue vampires but a snitch within the association spilled their plan. They ended up sniffing out the rogue vampires and the snitch but Asuma, and many others, still lost their lives.

Naruto froze as the next image came into frame, pausing the video. He'd recognize the duck-butt style from anywhere, even from behind. He released a deep breath, he had no positive evidence, and he had nothing to prove it. And even if he had a unique hair style it didn't matter, he hadn't seen the man's face he couldn't prove it. His sister couldn't know that bloodsucking bastard, right? Naruto sighed pressing play as his sister's voice came back to him.

"Come on bestfriend" Naruko whined. "Look over here" Naruko baaed. "Pretty please, please" The other person in frame kept his face forward, away from Naruko. "Hah, why do you hate cameras so much" Silence. "Please" Silence. "You're a dick" Silence. "Hah, fuck you too Sasuke." Silence. Naruko sighed, the camera gave a slight jump and Naruto recognized as Naruko ran forward, in front of the man quickly turning to catch the man's face and succeeding. Naruto froze, it was Sasuke, there was no doubt, "Haha, I got your picture, you bitch!" Naruko screamed.

"Congrats" Sasuke said, obviously unamused.

"Gah, well Naruto this dick is my teammate, whenever I go on trips outside of the city he's my bodyguard, well kinda. He's one of the oldest living vampires, and he's extremely strong. If you ever need help find him, you won't find better"

"Why the hell would I help?"

"You know what Naruto, Sasuke's right, find Itachi, his brother. They look alike so you won't miss Itachi and he's a lot better than this ass"

"Well since we've finalized that get that camera away from me" Next Naruto saw the camera being flung and the screen cracking before the video went completely black.

Naruto sat, processing the information. "Naruko and Sasuke" Naruto muttered, they were friends, they were close, they went on missions, who was Sasuke? Who was Sasuke to him? Naruto jumped out of the bed running down the stairs, "Iruka!" Naruto yelled as he ran, stopping at the bottom of the stairs where he saw Iruka on the couch,

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned looking up from his book as he looked at Naruto.

"Iruka, could I meet, or well talk with Sasuke?"

"Hmm? Why the sudden change?"

"He, I, um, Sasuke and I, Sasuke and Naruko, they knew each other right!? What was their relationship!? Maybe, maybe he can tell me about Naruko, stuff I can't learn from the videos! Please, even if it means nothing, but!" Iruka looked over the boy as he thought, Sasuke would never tell Naruto anything the blonde didn't need to know. However now it wasn't just about Naruto, Sasuke hadn't come to terms with Naruko's death or his own involvement in it. It wasn't a good idea no matter how you looked at it,

"No"

"Wha!? Why!?"

"It's just not a good idea Naruto"

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, "You know what this means to me Iruka?! How could you say no" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, there's too much you don't know" Iruka replied.

Naruto looked at him, waiting for an explanation, realizing he wasn't getting one he went on, "Fine I'll find the bastard myself!" Naruto turned and stormed from the house,

"Naruto wait!" Iruka yelled jumping up then looking back, it was pretty late, Naruto was in danger. Diving for his phone, Iruka called Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Iruka?" Sasuke said.

"You, what are you doing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Listen! Naruto found about you and Naruko, he wants to meet you, to talk about Naruko and his family, when I said no he flipped and stormed out, please find him"

"If you don't want Naruto talking to me about Naruko is this really a good idea?"

"His life is more important"

"I'm going" Sasuke replied hanging up the phone. Iruka ran out of the house, looking around the road, he couldn't see Naruto and he didn't have a strong enough ability to sense him, so for now he had to wait and trust Sasuke, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"That was so childish" Naruto whined as he headed to the park. He looked up at the moon, it never occurred to him that it was so late. It wasn't such good idea to run out at night, not that he worried about it too often and he seemed pretty lucky with avoiding rogue vampires at night. He shook his head, why was he worrying, he rarely got attacked anyways. He turned into the park and headed over to the swings, taking a seat. He sat with his back pushed against the right chain and one of his legs pulled onto the seat.

He knew it was weird, obsessing so much over a family he'd never know, never meet and going against the only family he actually had but . . . growing up all he'd ever heard about were the noble and amazing accomplishments, every member of his family had some story, some award, something that made them amazing. His mother was one of the strongest hunters around, she had a large life force, power and skill. Then his father was Hokage and his sister was a renowned hunter like their mother, and she also had an awakened blood-line ability as well as an elemental power. He wasn't great like them, just average, his swordsmanship was rather advanced and he was an okay fighter, hunter wise, but he hadn't awoken any powers. He could barely even sense. "Hah, I'm depressing myself here" Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair and lying his head on his knee. The trees behind him rustled, and he heard some branches crack, and the more he listened the more he heard, the grass being crushed, the bats in the trees and the river in the forest but it was a mile or so away. His hearing was probably the biggest thing he had going for him. He gave a small breath, then quickly rolled away from the swing, using the foot that was on the swing as a foothold, throwing himself to the side, avoiding a vampire as it launched at him. He spun looking back at his opponent. An average sized man with black, short, ruffled hair. He spared a glance at Naruto, showing a toothy smile. Naruto jumped back to his feet, admiring his opponent. He had strong legs, average arm muscles, strong abs. He'd be a Moderate level enemy. Naruto smiled slightly, how could he do without a weapon?

"I'm a little hungry" The vampire sneered.

"Well you're not getting a meal outta me honey" Naruto sassily replied, proud of his own joke. Naruto charged at the vampire sending a punch at the vampire's left pectoral. The vampire used the chance and sent a fierce hit towards Naruto's head. Naruto narrowly dodged, launching forward and tackling the vampire. As he straddled the vampire he began punching the leech in the face repeatedly. The vampire caught Naruto's waist and threw him off, slamming the hunter into the metal pole holding up the swing set. Naruto gave a surprised gasp, taking a sharp breath of air and running at the vampire again moving to kick him with his left leg. The vampire blocked Naruto's leg as Naruto brought his right arm up to hit the vampire again. The vampire caught his clenched fist, throwing him back and expanding his teeth, going for the kill. Naruto grasped the swings seat forcing it into the vampire's face, his teeth piercing the seat. Naruto reached up grabbing the swing's chains and pulling the chains diagonally, wrapping the chains around the vampires neck as the vampire worked to pull his teeth out of the seat. With all his strength Naruto pulled the chains, cracking the vampire's neck with the pressure of the chains and killing him. Feeling a sudden sense of danger he turned, seeing a second vampire, with teeth prepared to bite into the boy. Naruto froze, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't force his body to move fast enough, he was stuck. Then the vampire stopped, all Naruto could see was the bloodsuckers head fall to the ground as the body turned to ash. He looked forward, where the second vampire originally stood and in his place was the raven-haired bastard that Naruto had been looking for, in his hand was a kitchen knife. Sasuke admired his knife and as he did he spoke to the blonde,

"Vampire 101, only newborns travel alone. You can always tell the extent of a vampire's age based on their vampire forms. Recently turned vampires have less prominent red eyes and smaller fangs" Naruto was still frozen stiff, now what?

"T-thank y-!" Naruto began but was interrupted as Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his shoulder.

"Wah! What the hell" Naruto exclaimed

"Iruka's looking for you"

"At least let me fucking talk teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke grasped Naruto tightly onto his shoulder and began walking towards Naruto's house.

"I can walk by myself! Let me down!" Naruto exclaimed kicking and punching at Sasuke.

"No" Naruto stopped kicking and turned, looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

"You really are a bastard" Naruto whined setting his elbow against Sasuke's back and leaning on his hand. Whatever, he got a free ride home, he'd deal. "So you knew my sister?" Silence. Naruto took that as yes, it didn't matter if he denied or accepted it, Naruto had seen the proof. "How close were you? How'd you meet? What was she like? Did you ever meet my parents? What were they like" Naruto went on asking questions, but getting no response he hit the back of the raven's head. Both angry and disappointed. "At least answer my questions!"

"No" Sasuke replied and continued walking.

"Damn teme, fucking bloodsucker" Naruto mumbled leaning back onto his hand, saying nothing more for the rest of the walk.

As they arrived Sasuke opened the front door and entered, Iruka waiting silently on the chair in the living room. He jumped to attention when he saw the two men, Sasuke walking over to the couch where he flung Naruto off his shoulder and onto the couch, banging the boys head against the arm rest as he did. Yelping in pain Naruto grabbed at his head, Sasuke paying little attention as he turned to leave, his job finally finished. However he stopped just as he opened the door to leave, then he turned back and looked at Naruto, "You're alike, you and Naruko. You both have the same personality as your mother, and look like your father, granted Naruko had a bit of her father's personality as well, well good night, dobe" With that Sasuke left the surprised Iruka and Naruto to their own devices.

* * *

Read, fav, review and follow~ Feedback is beautiful~


	8. Chapter 7

Gee, this chapter was hell.

I had everything planned but I felt like the planning rushed into the next chapter so I decided to write just a small breaker in and yeah, I had no idea what to write so I just went with it. That's also why's it's a bit late, a mix of school work and writer's block. I'm sorry it was late! *Get's on my knees and bows* Gomenasai! I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry!

Anyway~

There's some texting in here between Kiba and Naruto

_Kiba's messaging._

Naruto's messaging. 

Neji, Hinata and Kyuubi are all mentioned but they aren't here yet~

I loved this chapter~ and we're finally seeing a little progress in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, if you wanna call it that.

Sasuke is such a sadist! I think I wanna follow it up~

How do you all feel about a sadistic Sasu-chan my lovelies?

* * *

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Naruto gave a small sigh, he couldn't do it. He looked at the display in front of him, he couldn't get on the bed and do it. He wasn't ready, he didn't have enough will. With another sigh he reached his arm over the bed, then gave a fierce swipe, throwing his homework, the textbooks and writing utensils all to the floor. Then he walked over to the bookcase, grabbed a manga and plopped onto the bed. Crawling to the edge of the bed, he looked through the mess he had caused and grabbed a box of pockie. Half off the bed as he stretched to reach the box in the middle of the room. He crawled back on the bed and settled opening the manga titled, Steins;Gate Kiba's recommendation, for the most part it was pretty interesting actually. Naruto grabbed a pockie stick and plopped it into his mouth, sucking at the chocolate on the end. He jumped as his phone vibrated next to him, he spared a glance and dropped the manga grabbing the electronic. A message from Kiba on the screen,

_Hey man you get any of the math homework?_

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh as he read the message replying, Dude you're doing homework?

_I try man, oh well. Well anyway! This weekend, we're all going to a club you gotta come man!_

And homework?

_We're getting real life experience out there man, we don't need school._

Naruto though over the proposition and remembering his last encounter at a night club decided against it, Good excuse, but not anytime soon man. I'm not in the clubbing mood.

_Karaoke? Bowling? A movie? The park? We don't have to go to a club._

Kiba, come on. Man you need a girl.

_Look whose talkin, geez I just wanted a fun weekend._

Who else would be there?

_Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, our usual group._

Even Gaara?

_Temari and Shikamaru are, what do you think?_

I don't wanna leave home

_Dude, the fuck_

Sorry man.

Naruto looked at the time, 8:42 at night. Maybe he should've said yes, he had a lot on his mind. So his mom and dad and Naruko, they were all alike, Naruto properly shared their genes then. He was so happy at the small little revelation, why, he didn't understand. It's not like there was any confusion that he was their son, their brother, their family but knowing he honestly 'fit in' with the family was a, relief? Maybe that's what he was feeling, relief, happiness and overall excitement, how weird was that. Relief, knowing he was part of a family, even when they're was no doubt.

"Hah" Naruto leaned on the bed, staring at the wall, he closed his eyes and hugged his head, he didn't wanna go to school the next morning.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Neji?" Sasuke questioned as he sat in Tsunade's office.

"Yeah, how would you feel if we called him down?" Tsunade asked.

"For what exactly?"

"To help out a bit. I mean you just got back from vacation, you gotta catch up on work, watching out for Naruto. You got a lot on your plate Uchiha a little help won't kill you"

"I don't want help, I don't need it"

"Suigetsu and Itachi think you might need it"

"Itachi isn't here, and Suigetsu's just an idiot. Either way Neji's watching over Hinata. She needs the help more than I do"

"The last time you saw Hinata was when you stayed with the Hyuugas a couple hundred years ago. Hinata's not as helpless as she was before."

"Hn"

"Uchiha stop being so damn complicated!"

"I don't need or want any help" Sasuke replied, calmly closing his eyes, as he stood pushing the chair in.

"Too bad, Hyuuga should be here in a week"

"Sounds like you've already decided."

"Well it's rare for Itachi to ask for a favor, how could I possibly turn him down?"

"Use Kyuubi to your advantage, then it's easy"

"You sure know some nasty tricks Uchiha"

"You learn after living so long"

"Wait, doesn't Kyuubi hate you?"

"Why do you think that is" Sasuke smirked.

"Hah, you're such great brothers"

"He's not my brother"

"Yet"

"Ever"

"Don't be so sure"

"It's been almost 100,000 years for those two, you really think it's gonna change anytime soon, hn."

"With a little push, they're already practically dating, well they're in love"

"Is there a reason my brother's love life got involved"

"Because I ship them"

"Thank you for that information" Sasuke glared as he turned to leave. Tsunade gave a small laugh, she enjoyed teasing the Uchiha's.

"Give Neji a few days and he'll be in"

"Hn" Sasuke replied sending Tsunade a glare. Sasuke walked to the door but stopped slightly turning, "Never call me to a high school again, bad enough memories as is" Tsunade gave a small chuckle, shooing the Uchiha.

Sasuke walked out, watching the teenagers moving through the hall. They were in between classes, great. The school was known as Konoha high. And basically all the students were future hunters, they trained their bodies and taught vampire hunting. There were no grade level's here, for instance all of Naruto's friends were either from high-class families or awoken a blood-line ability. For instance his friend Kiba could control canines. Gaara was from a high-level family but could also control sand. Whereas his siblings had awoken more common elemental abilities that every bloodline possessed, so technically they should be in a lower level, however they came from a high level family with connections to the council. He almost froze as he heard a screech, "Kyaa" He turned quickly, looking for the source, an overwhelming feeling of dread overcoming him. "Sasuke!" The next thing he knew there was a sharp pressure on his chest, nearly pushing him down, looking down he saw a flush of blonde and pink hair. _Sakura and Ino_. He wanted to cry, the last people he wanted to meet.

"Oi, Uchiha why are you here" Sasuke glanced up noticing Gaara.

"Talking to Tsunade, apparently Neji's coming down" Sasuke looked at the Sabaku.

"Oh no" Gaara moaned

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, at least he wasn't the only one who was going to suffer. Then he looked at the two girls hugging his neck harshly. He awkwardly moved, pushing the two girls off of him.

"Laugh at me all you want Uchiha but you got a much larger problem now than I'm gonna have" Gaara smirked glancing at the girls and left Sasuke to his struggle.

"Asshole" Sasuke huffed.

"Oh my god, it's been so long!" Ino squeaked.

"I've waited even longer" Sakura pouted.

"No way forehead, I waited way longer"

"Well he wanted to see me pig"

"I would've died happy if I never had to meet either of you but that didn't seem to work out well. Anyway, aren't you both too old to be here?"

"Ouch" They both said in unison.

"We gotta watch Naru" Sakura smiled hugging Sasuke's arm.

"Well you're doing a pretty crappy job" Sasuke replied pushing her off, feeling his anger grow.

"Aww, well he has someone like you watching him so why should we intervene" Ino smiled grabbing Sasuke's hand, getting pushed away.

"Look, I've gotta go" Sasuke said pushing past the girls, struggling to move through the crowds of students at a human speed and still get away from the eccentric girls.

"Wah! Wait Sasuke!" Sakura cried, trying to follow but both girls were struggling against the crowd and ended up losing him. Sasuke turned down a hall, having ditched the girls, however as he turned he slammed into something,

"Watch where you're going" The other voice cursed, as Sasuke had pushed him to the ground, only slightly swayed by the impact himself. Sasuke looked at the man he had pushed down, not even surprised when he saw Naruto. He'd long predicted running into the Uzumaki-Namikaze sometime throughout the day, granted he didn't predict it in a literal sense but still.

"Teme" Naruto spoke, slightly surprised. Then he scowled at the vampire, though the evident hate that was usually there seemed to calm, if only a bit.

"Dobe" Sasuke cursed, with little venom.

"Why are you here" Naruto cursed.

"No reason you need to know" Sasuke glared, bending down, so he was closer to the blonde's face.

"Bloodsucker!" Naruto cursed pushing himself to his feet, accidentally lurching forward and head butting Sasuke. Naruto collapsed back onto the ground and Sasuke jumped up holding his head.

"What were you trying to do dobe!?" Sasuke exclaimed petting his forehead.

"I don't know!" Naruto cried hugging his head. "Whatever it was it didn't work" Naruto whined.

"Nah dip" Sasuke glared, holding his forehead.

"Shut up teme!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving, hn." Sasuke withheld a whine as he rubbed his forehead.

"Wait! You still owe me something"

"I owe you?" Sasuke questioned, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Well you did push me down, so my sister, my parents, come on give me a bit more"

"A bit more what?"

"Information"

"Even after you head-butted me?"

"You pushed me down first, remember"

"Then we're even" Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe, but come on" Naruto begged, despite the loss of pride beginning to overcome him.

Sasuke looked the boy over, he still hadn't gotten to his feet, and for whatever reason the crowd was mostly curving around them. "What do I get?"

"What?"

"I don't waste my time just for the hell of it"

"Damn bloodsucking teme, what do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing" Sasuke smirked at the look of pain overcoming the boy's face, though it was quickly replaced with anger. Naruto finally jumped to his feet,

"What the hell!? I'm begging here you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't seem like it, get on your knees and-" Sasuke began, getting a solid hit to the face before he could finish. Sasuke's head bobbed to the side, from the force.

"Fuck you! Damn I hate you fucking bloodsuckers!" Naruto yelled then turned storming away, dodging the people as he moved.

Sasuke gave a small smirk wiping at the blood on his lip, from where he had accidentally bitten his lip when he was punched, "I already told you what you needed" Sasuke finished, giving up and disappearing with a flash as he ran at a vampire's speed.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"That damn bastard!" Naruto yelled as he walked home, after that oh, so great conversation, he ended up just walking out of school. He was gonna get screamed at for ditching. But seriously, who did that egotistical bastard think he was?! Naruto fiercely kicked a nearby rock, it'd been a while since he felt so good hitting something, or someone. He looked at his hand, flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles. He wanted to punch the bastard again. Naruto stopped, he wasn't really angry anymore, who knew violence was such a good outlet, good note for later. He finally stopped, taking a seat at a nearby bench and leaning his head back. "Teme" Naruto cursed again. "Hah, what could he even tell me? He didn't tell me what I didn't know and I doubt he even knows much that I don't know. Naruko made her videos scary detailed." Naruto sighed loudly, "He didn't have to fucking tell me to get on my knees." Naruto gave a slight growl before finishing, "I hate those damn bloodsuckers!"

* * *

I was so unbelievably tempted to have Naru or Sasu-chan have a wet dream of one another but it's too soon :'(

Review, fav, follow, if you like~ I love feedback because I'm weird like that and don't worry about giving me any constructive criticism if you have any advice I'm all ears.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my dearies~

Well Neji is here, and I ended up making him OOC, I wanted a more open Neji, I'll make him mention destiny sometime just to verify his character :P

So there's a lot of Neji/Gaara in here.

Man this chapter was horrible to write though! It was so long~ my longest actually!

*Manga Spoiler kinda* *Manga Spoiler kinda* I'm so done with Sasuke, how he's been acting in the manga, I can't even, I'm just so done with him. Well expect for fanfiction and DJ, I can handle those. But is it just me or have you just given up on his actual character in the manga? *Spoiler end*

And it's late again u_u I'm a horrible person, I apologize.

I'd also like to thank everyone whose kept up with Guardian Demon up till now and have reviewed, faved and followed, I really appreciate it.

Anyway I don't have much to report so onto the story my lovelies~

* * *

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Ah, Uchiha" Sasuke growled slightly as the voice came to him through the phone.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke replied.

"So guess who's in town" Neji replied.

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's no fun without some mystery"

"Tsunade already told me you're coming"

"She ruined the surprise" Neji pouted in reply.

"What do you want?"

"I need your address"

"It hasn't changed"

"Got it, by the way I'm gonna stay with Gaara for the most part, I'll head out when we need to watch Naruto"

"You didn't think I'd let you stay with me, did you?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't, after all it's not like you stayed with Hinata and I for a couple thousand years"

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "Glad we're on the same page"

"I gotta meet up with Iruka and Kakashi sometime soon too"

"We can do that tomorrow morning, when the dobe is in school"

"Dobe? A pet name, really? Know what, I don't think I want to know. Anyway, tomorrow morning I'll head to your house and we can head out"

"Hn."

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Can I stay home tomorrow Iruka?" Naruto pouted as he hugged one of pillows that was normally sprawled against the back of the couch.

"Are you sick?"

"Sick of school" Iruka turned to the boy, giving a small smile,

"That doesn't count Naruto"

Naruto gave a small pout, hugging the pillow tighter as he held it in-between his legs. "Please"

"Naruto, no"

"I don't feel good mentally" Naruto pouted.

"Hah, what's wrong?"

"Exhausted, that's it, so please" Naruto begged.

"Why are you exhausted? Could it possibly be because you stayed up till 4:00 A.M. yesterday?"

"I'm offended" Naruto said faking surprise, then gave a small laugh, "I'm not an amateur sensei, I haven't slept in the last two days. Well unless napping in class counts" Naruto replied, staring off as he contemplated if his naps counted.

"Now you're definitely going" Iruka replied, grabbing a pillow off the chair next to him and throwing it at the boy.

"Mmph" Naruto mumbled as the pillow hit him. Then moved it from his face, laughing at the act.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Hmm, cozy" A man commented, as he and Sasuke arrived at the small house that belonged to the Uzumaki-Namikaze's and Iruka. The man alongside Sasuke was a fair man, rather tall having an average weight. He had dark brown hair that framed his face, pulled back into a low ponytail. His hair tied just a few inches above the end of his ponytail, which reached the middle of his back. He had odd eyes, his eyes having enlarged white irises with no pupils, a bloodline ability within his family.

"Hn" Sasuke remarked.

"It's so hard to talk to you" Neji pouted as they reached the door, Sasuke taking a moment to knock on it.

"You're late" Kakashi said as he opened the door,

"Sorry, my fault, I spent the night with Gaara, you couldn't have expected me to go just once, did you?" Neji smiled, playfully hitting Kakashi's stomach.

"You youngsters are so spirited" Kakashi replied, allowing the two boys to enter the house.

"Have you lost your spunk, old man?" Neji smirked.

"You don't even have your spunk yet kid" Kakashi returned the smirk.

"Please" Neji replied sarcastically.

"What a great reunion" Iruka muttered, embarrassed by the conversation.

"I'm used to it" Sasuke replied taking a seat.

"Well Neji's grown a lot, I'm happy, he's changed for the better" Iruka smiled warmly at the raven as Neji and Kakashi continued their suggestive conversation.

"It's all thanks to Gaara. But Gaara's a hunter, Neji's a vampire. Give it a few years and things will go bad again" Sasuke said, grabbing a glass of tea off the table, swirling the cup slightly before taking a drink.

"Don't talk like that. I was a hunter, Kakashi was a vampire and it worked out" Iruka smiled slightly at the memory.

"But what'd you lose Iruka? Not everyone's so willing to give up everything"

". . . When you really love some-"

"Bull shit, its naïve thinking Iruka, you know it too"

"You guys didn't come here to just talk about relationships, right?" Kakashi asked leading Neji further into their home.

"Akatsuki?" Iruka asked, immediately springing up tension within the room.

"No, we just came to catch Neji up" Sasuke replied.

"What do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, Naruto is the current Hokage heir, the Akatsuki are making their moves and Naruto's in danger of it and basically Sasuke and I need to protect him" Neji described.

"Then you know what matters" Kakashi asked.

"You also have to keep Naruto from learning about matters involving the association, to keep him safe, the more he knows the more danger he's in" Iruka added on.

"As it stands Sasuke's been following him around, but Naruto recently met up with Sasuke." Kakashi began.

"Yeah everyone in the organizations been going on about how the younger Uchiha has lost his touch" Neji smirked sparing Sasuke a glance, nearly cracking under the bone-chilling glare he received in return.

"Anyway, I'm thinking, just to alleviate the amount of work, you guys should switch watch duty and if anything needs to be done face-to-face Neji handles it so Naruto doesn't learn he's being watched, since he knows Sasuke's face and might connect the dots" Kakashi finished.

"The other's know right, like the Sabaku's" Neji asked.

"Yeah, they were told beforehand to keep them from needlessly getting involved"

"And they've been useless the entire time" Sasuke intervened.

"Really, Uchiha" Kakashi asked looking at the man.

"Hn"

"Well hasn't this been fun" Neji smirked.

"Geez, you two" Iruka sighed, "More tea?"

"Actually I'm heading out, I wanna meet with Gaara when he gets back from school" Neji smiled.

"You can't, we have a meeting with Tsunade today, she wants to go over some safety measures and what not if we have any run-ins, whether they're newborns, your average vampire or the Akatsuki"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Neji pouted.

"No" Sasuke replied as he stood.

"We gotta go to the meeting to, but we have time before the meeting starts, so let's just spend some time together" Iruka said going to stand with the others.

"Wait, if you guys aren't going to be here then don't we have to watch Naruto?" Neji questioned.

"His school friends are staying here" Kakashi answered.

"That's gonna work out great" Sasuke muttered.

"You really don't trust them" Neji replied glancing at the raven, receiving a glare in return, the raven then looking away as he, almost childishly, crossed his arms. Neji smiled to himself, was the raven actually pouting or were his eyes deceiving him?

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"What exactly are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned on the sidewalk, looking back at the group following him home. Including all three Sabaku's, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Well since you don't wanna meet up with us this weekend, we're meeting up at your house today" Kiba smiled.

"And why don't I know about this?" Naruto asked.

"Cause it's a surprise" Temari smiled.

"Surprise" Kiba followed, throwing his arms out as if to display some alternative gift or attraction.

"Bro, I just want some ramen right now" Naruto pouted.

"Ew, that stuff's disgusting" Sakura cringed.

"What's wrong with you woman, did you lose your tastebuds!? Ramen is magical" Naruto said giving a toothy grin and a proud laugh.

"Hah, let's just get to your house and divulge ourselves in junk food and beer" Gaara said to the other's surprise, everyone looking at him. "What?"

"I don't have any beer on hand" Naruto replied brushing off the odd comment made by the youngest Sabaku.

"We haven't drunk in a while, it might be a good idea" Ino smiled.

"But where to get the alcohol" Kiba smiled, everyone slowly turning their attention to Temari, as she looked at the passing cars. She turned, noticing their glances and shifted uncomfortably,

"What?"

"Beer" Kankuro smirked.

"Hah, I'm so irresponsible, aren't I? Hand me the money" Everyone smiled slapping their dollar bills into her hand.

"Give me 20 minutes" Temari sighed, turning and walking off.

Everyone went on as they walked to the blonde's home, pushed together in a small group as they talked about meaningless topics. Naruto glanced at Gaara, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him behind the group, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned, turning his attention to the blonde.

"You seem down, not to mention you were the one to ask for the beer."

"I just wanna get a little drunk"

"Why?"

"Nothing important"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on" Gaara replied with a solemn smile as he pushed the blonde into the group.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Gaara lied back, overtaken by alcohol. The world was spinning, his stomach hurt, and everything was so blurry. He wanted to sleep, he sat up, looking as Naruto talked with the others at the coffee table. "Hey~ -hic- Naruto~" Gaara slurred as he grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Maybe you should take him to bed, Naruto" Kiba recommended.

"Yeah, you're probably right, come on" Naruto began as he pulled Gaara onto his shoulder. "Seriously Gaara why drink so much, I thought you hated alcohol" Naruto asked as he began pulling the red-head.

"Neh, neh Naruto. Have you ever -hic- met my boyfriend?" Gaara went on, ignoring the previous question Naruto had asked him.

"You have a boyfriend!?" Naruto exclaimed, he hadn't heard anything about it.

"Yeah~ He's really -hic- handsome, though his hair's girly hehe" Gaara hic-ed as he spoke, being led up the stairs, "I really love him, but I never -hic- see him~! Neh, neh, Naruto, thanks man"

"Dude you're so drunk" Naruto mumbled, he didn't really wanna hear about Gaara's love life. "And why are you thanking me"

"Because you brought -hic- him back, I haven't seen him -hic- and you brought him back Naru-to"

"I brought him back? What do you mean?"

"Sas-uke, sasu-chan, sasuey, he was overworked -hic- watching you, so my baby boy got to come -hic- and watch you instead hehe" Gaara stumbled, falling from the surprised Naruto's shoulder and slamming into the wall. "Wah! W-what was that for" Gaara moaned rubbing his arm then laughed, "It didn't hurt, oops~"

"Gaara what do you mean watch me? How's Sasuke and the other guy watching me?"

"The other guy is -hic- Neji! He's my boyfriend -hic-."

"Okay, okay, how's Sasuke and Neji watching me?"

"Well Sasuke -hic- is in the forest and stuff and watching -hic- you, all so you won't -hic- get hurt. Isn't he sssuch a great guy? Hehehehaha, hah, hah, and then Neji now too, every time -hic- you leave the house. How comforting"

"How do you know?"

"We all -hic- know~ When you have a -hic- vampire on your side -hic- we can sense it. Since Sasuke protected you -hic- we didn't have to worry~"

"Wait, what? Why would you be involved at all?" Naruto asked getting on his knees, Gaara fell over in the hallway as he exploded in a laughing fit, Naruto grasped the boy's shoulders shaking him, "Wait Gaara! Why would you guys have to worry?! What does that have to do with Sasuke? Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed but Gaara collapsed, falling asleep.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"What'd he mean" Naruto asked as he stood at the front door, the other's having went home when news of the adults returning came. His older caretaker stood, uncomfortably watching the boy.

"It-it was for your safety Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed as he lunged at the boy.

"Why can't you just fucking trust me, why's that so damn hard! How many times is this now, where I've been completely pushed aside like this!?" Naruto yelled, slightly pushing Iruka back.

"Everything we do is for your safety Naruto, you have to understand that!" Iruka begged.

"I can protect myself, why is that so hard to understand" Naruto yelled, "You're using Sasuke and, and this Neji guy to stalk me?!"

"Listen Naruto"

"And what about the others, Kiba, and Gaara, and everyone, why, what do they have to do with anything!?"

"Please Naruto" Iruka begged.

"No- just, don't, I don't get it, I'm just so unbelievably stupid I guess, I don't, I can't" Naruto looked at the man, seemingly calming from his overflowing anger his expression now being replaced with depression and surprise. He turned running up to his room.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

Iruka awkwardly moved through the hall, going to check on Naruto, opening the door he noticed the boy gone, a note saying he was heading to school early. Iruka gave a small sigh, picking up his phone he called Sasuke, "Iruka?"

"I know this is an odd request, but this afternoon could you pick up Naruto from school, talk with him?"

"About what?"

"He knows you and Neji are watching him and he's fuming"

"Why exactly do you want me to talk to him?"

"Cause he won't listen to us"

"Ask the others, the Sabaku's and his friends"

"Naruto's asking about their connection to you. If he's this angry that we gave him bodyguards, imagine what'll happen when he learns the truth. I need you to do what you do best Uchiha, distract him, bring his attention to something else"

"I don't get what you want me to do though, you want me to confess my love to him or something?" Sasuke said sarcastically,

"Yeah, sure, that'd probably work"

"I wasn't being serious"

"Help me here, please"

"I don't know what you want me to do"

"Talk about Naruko, his father, his mother, please. Remind him, bring that back, please"

". . ."

"Sasuke?"

". . . I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you, thank you Sasuke"

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"You look like hell" Neji commented as he entered the small house, Iruka leading him in.

"Thank you Hyuuga" Iruka replied, leading Neji to the couch.

"No, sorry, I just" Neji said as he took a seat.

"Tea?"

"No, I'm fine, I just wanted to talk" Iruka nodded taking a seat.

"What about?"

"Gaara feels pretty shitty"

"Don't worry about it too much, Naruto's just overreacting"

"I know I have no right, but why is this even a problem?

"From the very beginning all of us were assigned to look out for him, until he became Hokage, not a single person in his life is there by choice, maybe all his human friends. We know how he'd react, no one wants to hurt Naruto but everyone's afraid for his life so we try to keep him as sheltered and restricted as possible. But a problem also coming up is the fact we've kept him so sheltered, did so much to keep him from finding out that we put him in more danger, because now his level of sensing and fighting prowess are extremely weak compared to the rest of us. He knows so little he doesn't even know he's in danger, often causing him to be careless. A lot of the most important stuff is hidden from Naruto because we want to protect him, and have him grow into a great leader. We love Naruto Neji, he's important to all of us but if he learns about everything he'll probably hate us, completely and utterly despise us for betraying him. I don't, we don't want that, the problem is he's starting to ask more questions these days, he's starting to realize more than before. The problem is we're afraid of how he'll react, the actions he'll take when he learns what we've done to him, how confined he really is. And the more he knows about the association, about everything, the more danger he'll be in. Now that he knows do you think he'll just go with it? If we drop the security he'll probably get killed but he won't listen and the thought terrifies me, I mean us."

"Why would you send Sasuke to talk to him?"

"Because Naruto will listen to him, even if he doesn't want to. All Naruto sees Sasuke as is his sister's partner, Naruto will listen because nothing is more important. It'll calm his nerves and maybe Sasuke can convince him to allow them to help, after all Sasuke's the only reason Naruto hasn't completely shut down the idea because Sasuke's the only person Naruto can talk to about Naruko"

"What about you, Kurenai, all the teachers, everyone knew Naruko and the Uzumaki-Namikaze's"

"The reason no one else will say anything is because we don't want Naruto hanging on the past, we want him to move forward. Sasuke doesn't give a damn,"

"So you want him to know you just don't wanna be the one to tell him" Neji asked.

"No . . . I, yes"

"You don't wanna drag it up so you're making Sasuke, the one who took it the worst, relive all of it"

"But Sasuke needs it, otherwise I wouldn't, he needs to remember"

"Iruka I know you haven't been a vampire long but you should know what that means. Vampires, definitely purebloods, don't 'remember', they relive. Due to our heightened senses we relive every memory we have when it comes up, you want Sasuke to suffer, not make amends. You know well, Sasuke saw Naruko as a sister, he would do anything for her. Still, Sasuke also had connections to the family's massacre. He can't bring it up, he'll shut down. He's not use to the emotions, the grief, and the guilt. Naruko was the first person Sasuke opened up to, then Itachi, me, Suigetsu, and Hinata. That was it, and after she died he closed us off again, granted not as much as others but still. As soon as the topic comes up, he shuts down and tries to push it away, he'll always try to avoid anything involving it, and if he were to talk about it he'd break down. And even more do you understand how afraid he is, if Naruto were to know, Naruto being Naruko's brother, Kushina and Minato's son, if Naruto were to know about the circumstances behind Sasuke's involvement in the massacre and even more validate the guilt Sasuke's feeling. The reason Sasuke won't say anything is he doesn't know what to say, he's afraid to remember even if it constantly haunts him, he's afraid of saying the wrong thing and further incriminating himself."

"Neji, stop"

"Stop!? Iruka are you even considering what this is taking from Sasuke?! I understand, if the situations were reversed, if it was Sasuke in Naruto's position I could understand, but what sense does it make?! I understand you want to protect Naruto, but his family, his training, his skills, those are things you don't cover up unless you wanna put him in more danger! I understand you're afraid, you don't want Naruto to be hurt, but pushing your problems onto someone else and making them figure it out for your sake is so cruel and demeaning. And don't you think you could give Naruto some more credit? How are you so sure he would be angry, how are you so sure he's not just hurt and upset? You don't know how he's gonna react, I get it's scary, but you're asking him to trust you when you guys don't even trust him!" Neji screamed, then stopped and spoke in a disgusted voice, "I honestly thought better of you Iruka" Neji finished then stormed out of the house. Iruka staring at the ground both dejected and hurt.

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

Sasuke leaned forward and set his head against the steering wheel. Looking up he noticed Gaara and a group of Naruto's friends. The two had a moment of eye contact before he returned to the wheel, this was not what he signed up for. He slightly stirred as his phone beeped, grabbing his attention. He looked at the message,

_It's Gaara, Naruto hasn't talked to any of us all day. Please talk to him._

Sasuke looked up at the redhead as he stared forward with a pleading look, Sasuke knew one thing, they hated putting their faith into him. Then Sasuke looked down, how did Gaara have his number? After a second he realized, _you're dead Neji. _He thought then looked back at the gate, noticing the blonde locks trying to escape the crowd. He sighed rolling his window down and leaning out,

"Dobe!" The blonde locks stopped, Sasuke's heart constricted when he noticed the evident depression in the boy's face, his expression quickly changing at the sight of the raven, anger overcoming his features, but somehow the anger seemed, it seemed fake. Sasuke was kinda shocked, he expected the blonde to be angry at him, now that he knew Sasuke was following him everywhere, but he seemed more or less unbothered by the idea, or at least his anger at Sasuke wasn't evident. The blonde walked over to the car, to Sasuke's surprise,

"What do you want teme" Naruto asked, forcing poison into his words.

"Get in" Sasuke said throwing his head to the side, towards the passenger door.

"No you pedo" Naruto replied, and though he tried to sound angry there was a playful tint in his voice, a tint that Sasuke struggled to not smile at.

"Well you sure don't seem as angry as Iruka and you're friends believe" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the boy.

"And you care?" Naruto scoffed.

"Not really" Sasuke replied, his eyes surveying Naruto in a way that made the blonde's heart thump. Naruto looked Sasuke over, before hesitantly opening the back door and throwing his stuff into the backseat. Then he walked to the passenger's side and slid into the car, pulling on his seatbelt and staring forward, hesitating to speak. Not saying a word until Sasuke had started the car and was a street away from the school.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You know now, don't you, I'm your bodyguard"

"Hah, like I need your help" Naruto replied as he rolled down the window and stared out.

"Why are you so against the idea?"

"I just" Naruto began then stopped, "Why should I tell you, tch"

"So you are angry?"

Naruto grasped his upper left arm with his right hand, giving a deep breath he hesitantly spoke, "I was angry of course, yesterday night, this morning, but it's stupid don't you think? What's there to be angry at? Of course they hid something from me, still I understand they just wanted to keep me safe, but, I, I guess I'm more upset, I'm more hurt that they just don't trust me, they don't believe in me. And it kinda makes me wonder, you know, if they hid something as silly as giving me bodyguards just in case, then what else have they hid from me? What more don't I know? And more than anything that thought rips me apart"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, thinking about everything he knew, everything the blonde didn't, why did he have to do this? What could he say, what was there to say? "Hn."

"You're pretty damn talkative aren't you" Naruto growled slumping against the door as he brought his attention to the raven across from him. "What do you do? Besides stalk me of course" Sasuke gave a small smirk,

"Run Uchiha corporations and spend some time to myself."

"That's it? You're not a very fun person are you?"

"Hn."

"Stop that" Naruto mumbled, then looked up, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home"

"But you're taking me the long way"

"Is that a problem?"

"At least get a man some ramen first" Naruto mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Sure"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the vampire.

"We can get some ramen"

"Really?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde, smirking at the imaginary puppy ears sprouting from the boy's head.

"Sure" Sasuke said, turning into a driveway as he backed out and began to head towards the ramen shop, opposite to where he was originally headed.

"So you're not a huge bastard then" Naruto exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Hn."

"That's so annoying stop it"

"Hn"

"Dammit stop it!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke gave a small smirk at the boy's anger. "Gee" Naruto pouted slumping back and crossing his arms. "You have a nice car, for a bloodsucker at least"

"Why do you hate vampires so much?"

"Exhibit A" Naruto said lazily throwing his hand down in order to display the raven, "And two, vampires are the reason my families dead"

"You can't go from A to two"

"Would you shut up?" Naruto exclaimed, childishly crossing his arms and muttering under his breath. Sasuke smirked as he heard the insults, 'duckbutt', 'bloodsucker', 'asshole' and his overall favorite, 'teme,' leave the blonde's mouth.

"So you hate all vampires?" Sasuke questioned, making a sharp turn.

"I guess so"

"You sure don't seem to hate me all that much"

"You're the vampire I hate the most" Naruto pouted once more.

"Hmm, sounds valid" Sasuke smirked.

"Neh" Naruto hesitated.

"Hn?"

"My sister, um-"

"We're here" Sasuke interrupted as they pulled up to the stand.

"Oh, okay" Naruto replied as he moved to get out of the car, stopping at the drapes as he waited for Sasuke to catch up to him. The two stopped, settling at a table and ordering their ramen.

"No blood?" Naruto scowled at the man.

"We vampires prefer it but we can still eat normal foods, it's just not as appetizing and doesn't quench our hunger"

"Why?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mumbled looking up at the man.

"Why would you give up your humanity?"

"Sometimes people turn to be with the ones they love for eternity, others are attacked and have no choice, and some are crazy and just see immortal life ahead of anything else"

"Which were you?"

"None, I'm a pureblood. We aren't turned, we're born vampires"

"That happens?"

"Hn"

"Why do you attack humans?"

"We don't all go after humans. The organization owns a couple blood banks for vampires all around the world, those of us in the organization who need blood to survive get blood that way. Older vampires usually train the humans they turn into their likeness, or train their lovers, their training decides which method of hunting they prefer. A lot usually use the blood banks we have, they're open to everyone, but others are taught to hunt and kill humans. If you're going on what happened to your family" Sasuke stopped for a second but went on, "it was because of status, nothing more, nothing less"

Naruto stayed silent as he slurped his ramen then looked at Sasuke again, "Doesn't that mean I'm in danger, because of my status" Sasuke smirked, looks like he wasn't a complete dobe,

"You have no idea how many times I've saved you, do you?"

"I remember we were at the park, remember vampire 101?" Naruto replied looking up at Sasuke with a playful smile.

"Which you didn't know" Sasuke smirked taking in another fork full of noodles. Naruto gave a mischievous laugh, catching Sasuke's attention. "Hn?"

"Nothing" Naruto smiled as he slurped up a mouthful of ramen. "So why'd you join the organization?"

Sasuke pondered the question, he couldn't exactly answer it without bringing up too much, "You learned that in history class"

"Hmm? Aw, come on, I don't pay attention in history class"

Sasuke smirked, resisting a small chuckle, "Too bad"

"Aww come on. Wait, history class, how fucking old are you?!"

"I am a vampire"

Naruto's face went white, that's right, he was a vampire . . . How, why, did he fell so relaxed . . . he'd forgotten. Sasuke was a vampire, not even, he was the man secretly commissioned to watch him. "Why" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Why were you watching me, following me, what was so important"

"It was just for your safety. Naruto, listen, you're loved okay. Everything they do, is for you" Sasuke finished.

"My friends, what about them, why did they know?"

"Simple, they're hunters to, you should know that. They can sense vampires and other hunters, the entire point of this was to protect you as the future Hokage. By having a bodyguard, your friends didn't have to be cautious around you and continue to look behind their shoulders. They had to know or what would they do when they sensed me? If they were to interfere not only could it get a number of us hurt but if they knew I was there to protect you then they wouldn't have to worry"

"I still don't understand, why keep it a secret?"

"Why are we fighting about this Naruto? You don't agree with it, right? It's as simple as that, if you knew, how hard would you have tried to fight us?"

"Of course I would fight it, they don't trust me, they don't trust my skill. Why should I go along with their plans when they lied to me?"

"Naruto, how do you kill a pureblood vampire?" Sasuke asked glancing at the man, knowing he would be unable to reply, "I mean a few minutes ago you didn't even know what they were. Do you know what you're families bloodline ability is?"

"I-we . . ."

"Do you know how to handle another vampire, or hunter, with a bloodline ability? What about multiple abilities?"

"Well-"

"Do you even know hunters can be your enemies?" Naruto just stared shocked at the raven. Sasuke gave a small smirk, "You don't know the simplest of information Naruto. You may have not been taught it, you may have not remembered it, but either way small mistakes, lack of information, all of that will get you killed. Until you can look at all of us, answer the questions I have asked thoroughly with absolute certainty how can you expect us to let you freely move when you don't even know the essentials?"

". . . I'm sorry. . ."

"Why apologize? Just trust us for now Naruto, we know what we're doing. And if you need confirmation all you need to know is that every step taken against you Naruto, is taken with your well-being in mind" Naruto froze for a second, then stared at his food, unsure and hesitant before he finally gave a small nod of confirmation.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

Naruto hesitated as they arrived at his house, it was pretty late. He looked over at Sasuke, "What should I say?"

"It's none of my business"

"Why must we always leave things on a bad note" Naruto muttered but moved to get out of the car. Then smirked to himself as he looked in through the window, "I hate you, bloodsucking teme"

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke replied glaring at the boy, but it wasn't threatening or angry, it was almost playful and sent chills of excitement down Naruto's back.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"Naruto, you're back!" Iruka exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he awkwardly scratched his head, then sighed looking at the man pleadingly, "I'm sorry for how I acted, both last night and this morning. I was upset and angry but I went too far. So, I'm sorry. And I can't say I'm completely okay with the situation but I understand you're reasoning, granted I still don't quite get why you hid it from me. But if it makes you feel better, I guess I can deal with it, for now, but next time tell me ahead of time, please"

"Um, n-no, I just, I was worried, for you. We all were, it wasn't, it just hasn't-"

"Don't worry, I get it" Naruto smiled, hugging his frozen caretaker, who was overtaken with surprise, then heading to his room. He felt like he had, had a long day. Then he stopped, noticing the picture of his family on his bed side, alongside a picture of himself, his godparents and Iruka. He hadn't asked Sasuke anything about his family, had he forgot? He moved to his bed, grabbing the picture and looking it over. With everything that happened today maybe it wasn't such a shock? But Sasuke was right in front of him, he could have asked, there were so many awkward silences, so many chances, but he forgot? What did that mean? He collapsed on his bed, hugging the picture close as a red tint came to his face. Why was he so comfortable around the bloodsucker? "Teme."

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

Sasuke scratched his head as he entered his home, throwing his jacket lazily onto the couch and setting his keys on the coffee table. Then he turned, collapsing back onto the couch, he was exhausted. Hopefully things with Naruto got cleared up, it'd be troublesome if things got complicated cause of the dobe's idiocy. At least something Itachi taught him came in handy, just tell people what they want to hear and use it to get what you want. Granted the whole, supportive and life-coach act was extremely annoying and uncomfortable for him. But Naruto stopped with his temper tantrum and Sasuke still had his job. He clenched the couch angrily, so the entire organization was going on about how he 'lost his touch', please. He could do their jobs in his sleep. "Tch" Sasuke ticked as he stood up from the couch and headed towards his office on the top floor, at the end of the hall. He might as well get some work done. He stopped as he passed a mirror, an evident absence of a reflection. He stopped, staring it over for a second then continued walking as Naruto's voice came to his head,

"Why would you give up your humanity" Sasuke contemplated the question. How would things be different, had he been human? He held his head as memories flooded back, he struggled to not collapse. How many of those memories would no longer exist, had he died like a normal human, so many hundreds of thousands of years before. Had he died what would have changed? The Akatsuki probably wouldn't exist, meaning the Uzumaki-Namikaze's would still be alive, Naruto wouldn't be alone. Granted he probably wouldn't have ever met them, not even probably, he would be long dead. The Uchiha would probably be extinct, but the Senju might have lived longer, Tsunade wouldn't be the last survivor. Maybe vampires would be extinct if he and Itachi were humans from the very beginning. Maybe he could have fallen in love, had a family, a normal job or maybe he would have become a hunter instead. He collapsed on his bed, struggling to push away the memories that now ripped his brain apart. He calmed as the memories settled and his sanity began to return. He set a hand on his forehead, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did it matter now? He stifled a laugh, one thing was for sure, had he not been a vampire Naruto probably would've died by accidentally walking into a vampire den. Or maybe one of the oni following him at night (*). Sasuke rolled onto his side and gave a small near inaudible laugh. _What a joke._

* * *

(*) This is a reference to chapter 1 when Naruto was walking home alone at night and Sasuke had to kill a newborn following him.

Neji is such a great friend~

Fav, follow, review, you know the drill. Feedback is amazing.

And if you don't understand something or have a question feel free to ask in the reviews and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Like I said Sasuke's past won't be explained in detail, I plan on writing a sequel, which will go over his past. Granted stuff like his connection to the Akatsuki and what not will be explained in this story.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry! I hate being late and I'm nearly two months late! Just so much has happened in the last few months and I haven't had time to write. But because it's been so long I made this chapter a lot longer! So it was a lot more work for me too. Yeah but I had to plan homecoming, then my Birthday, and volunteering, then my grandfather died and I'm so sorry for being so late! U-U I'm so sorry! For now I'll try to return to my old schedule but it might take two weeks for me instead of just one.

This is not a date yet U-U but the rest of it you can use you're imagination for~

Okay so I added,

_~/SasuNaru P.O.V/~_

Basically it's just a time skip signal, and there's no specific P.O.V or it shifts a lot throughout the reading. Then there's also

_~/Iruka P.O.V/~_

This won't be so common but it's just to kinda give Iruka's P.O.V on a few things and how Naruto's changing.

**What's already happened?**

Since it's been so long, I'm gonna do a quick what you've already read kinda thing.

Naruto is a vampire hating hunter, Sasuke was a close friend with the long past Uzumaki-Namikaze family. To whom were completely wiped out by vampires, excluding Naruto whom was staying at Iruka's. In Chapter 1 Sasuke saves Naruto from a vampire who's chasing the hunter, and Sasuke realizes how weak Naruto sensing ability is compared to others. In Chapter 2, Sasuke learns that Naruto has video's made by Naruko about her life and advice for her little brother. Sasuke also observes Naruto's swordplay. In Chapter 3, Naruto is invited out to a club and while there he's drugged by a vampire and taken to the back alley where his blood is sucked. Sasuke saves him from the vampire as well as two of her companions and takes him home. Naruto wakes up early and walks in on Sasuke talking with Tsunade and Iruka. In Chapter 4, we meet Suigetsu and Naruto wonders about Sasuke and their meeting. In Chapter 5, Sasuke learns that the Akatsuki are still alive and Naruto learns about Sasuke and that he's a vampire. In Chapter 6, Sasuke tells Iruka and Kakashi about the Akatsuki. Suigetsu realizes Sasuke hasn't fed in a while and sends him to feed while also informing Itachi about his brother's health. Naruto also learns that Sasuke was close with his sister, Naruko, by watching the videos she had made. When he asks Iruka about meeting Sasuke Iruka says no, leading Naruto to run away in rage. While out he gets attacked by two vampires he takes out one but is surprised by the second and saved by Sasuke. They fight but when Sasuke leaves he tells Naruto that Naruko and him were alike. In chapter 7, Tsunade tells Sasuke that Neji is coming and talks about Itachi and Kyuubi's relationship. While leaving Sasuke runs into Ino, Sakura, Gaara and Naruto. Finally in Chapter 8, Neji comes into town and meets everyone. While everyone is at a meeting Naruto and his friends go to Naruto's house and drink. While there Gaara reveals that Naruto is being watched by Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke talks to Naruto about it and whereas Neji also reprimands Iruka for relying so much on Sasuke.

_***Important***_

I'd like to clarify the time line in here is much different from the Naruto universe and even modern time. For instance modern technology has only been so important in our world for about 50 years, maybe a little more, whereas in this universe it's much older, a couple thousand years actually. So just to clarify it's much more stretched out in the story and there no real proportion to our timeline, it's really what's more convenient, definitely since certain factors expand for hundreds of thousands of years.

* * *

_~/Sasuke P.O.V/~_

"Everything alright with Naruto this morning?" Sasuke asked as he held the phone to his ear, lying on the black leather couch in the middle of his living room.

"More or less," The Hyuuga replied. "What could've happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," Sasuke replied, glancing over at his tea on the coffee table.

"Nope nothing, so you got him this afternoon?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, forcing himself to sit up as he reached for his tea.

"Great, then tomorrow morning we switch out again?"

"Yeah."

"Got it, by the way, you know, if you're so worried you can pick him up in the morning."

"Drop all the work on me?" Sasuke commented, taking a drink of his tea,

"No, you just seem worried."

"Well he's my charge, originally at least."

"Okay, hey, I wasn't trying to say anything; you just seem uncomfortable with me being here."

"Since when do you care," Sasuke glared at the phone, curious about the Hyuuga's sudden concern. Then realized, "You're not trying to lengthen you're night after, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm offended," Neji faked disbelief, then smiled, "Gaara has school, so I don't really get a night after, and anyway you just seem worried."

"Neji,"

"What?"

"Mind your own business."

"Well then, sorry," Neji mumbled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin."

"Seriously?"

"Aw come on, stop being such a scrooge, I was just joking."

"Hn."

"I wake up in a coffin every night," Neji joked.

"You make your boyfriend sleep in a coffin, how aren't you single?"

". . . I hate you."

"Hn," Sasuke replied giving a slight smirk.

"Whatever, I gotta go, keep me up to date?"

"Maybe," Sasuke replied.

"If you guys suddenly get killed, tell me," Neji rephrased.

". . . I swear Neji."

Neji gave a small laugh, "Later Uchiha, tell our little blond I said hi."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, hanging up the phone.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

"He's so hot," Sakura squealed as she sat with Kiba, Naruto and Ino at lunch.

"And he hasn't changed a bit, he's still so mysterious too," Ino squealed, using her hands to cover her mouth.

"What I would do to be with him," Sakura sighed, lying her head on the school lunch table.

"Tell me about it, but he's mine forehead."

"Hah, why would someone like him, go for a pig like you?"

"Please, your forehead is big enough to hold an advertisement."

"Bitch, he's mine," Sakura yelled jumping to her feet.

"Hell no," Ino followed.

"Are they still going on about that Sasuke guy?" Kiba questioned looking at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You guys know him?" Naruto asked looking at the two.

"We're still part of the hunter's association," Kiba said looking at Naruto.

"And even then Sasuke and his brother Itachi were in the lesson about the founding of the hunter's association." Shikamaru yawned.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking between the two, "Seriously how old is he?"

"Old, you'd have to ask the man personally for a specific number," Kiba answered.

"Don't you dare," The three boys jumped as Sakura yelled at them.

"What?" Kiba asked looking at her.

"Sasuke's such an amazing and sincere guy, well for me at least, who cares about his age!" She smiled, twirling her hair as she sent a sharp glare at Ino.

"Please he's flirtatious and caring for me," Ino replied sending a teasing glare at Sakura.

The three boys looked at each other, "Really?" Naruto asked the two boys in disbelief.

"No way in hell." Kiba told him, "He's a complete and utter bastard to everyone."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison, turning to face him. Kiba jumped hiding behind Naruto.

"I'm sorry!"

"He's a powerful, beautiful and gentle soul." Sakura yelled at the boy.

"And he's a tortured, mysterious soul, he's so breathtaking!" Ino followed.

"Well I don't know about all that but from what I can tell, he's not a complete and utter bastard. He's still a bastard but there's something more too, at least I think there is." Naruto went on, getting confused glances from those around him. "What?" He asked looking at them.

"Dude you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry? I just, you know?" Naruto replied giving a slight shrug.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, sitting up and leaving the table.

"Don't leave me with these people!" Kiba called.

"See! So shut up Kiba!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto! Bro!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba grasped his collar, then slightly laughed as Sakura and Ino pulled Kiba away. His smile slightly faded as he turned looking at the two girls while they went on yelling at Kiba, he kinda felt sick. His stomach was in knots and his throat was constricting. Was he jealous? Who was there to be jealous of? He stopped, realization coming to his eyes, '_Oh right, I use to like Sakura, do I still like her?_' He thought, so he was jealous of Sasuke? Of how much Sakura was going on about the boy. But why did he feel like there was something wrong with that deduction; there was nothing else for him to be jealous of so it had to be of Sasuke, for Sakura. Or maybe he ate something bad and was actually sick? He wanted to throw up. He glanced at the others, then sighed, he wasn't in a very good mood anymore.

_~/Naruto P.O.V/~_

_Naruto skimmed over the groups of cars parked in front of the school. He had to ride home with Sasuke every afternoon and ride to school every morning with Neji. _

_"Where is he?" Sakura pouted as she stood next to him, scanning the crowd. Naruto felt his vein pop out of his head, Sakura and Ino were always waiting with him so they could ambush the raven. Finally the Cadillac ELR came into sight, sticking out like a sore thumb among the soccer mom vans and SUV's. _

_"Oh there he is!" Ino exclaimed almost immediately running for the car, alongside Sakura. Naruto sighed, making no attempt to increase his pace as he headed for the car. He listened as he came up to the car, opening the back seat to throw his stuff in. _

_"Come on," Sakura whined, "just a bit?" _

_"He'd rather go with me forehead!" Naruto listened to the conversation, had they asked him out?_

_"Come on just an hour, no, thirty minutes." Sakura begged, "We can get ice cream?"_

_"Hn," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, waiting for the boy to get in the car. _

_"Well what about me?" Ino asked, Sasuke paying no attention to the girls, "Sasuke," Ino whimpered. He returned his glance to the girls as Naruto got in the car._

_"For the hundredth time, no." The two girls pouted,_

_"Well next weekend then?" Sakura asked hopefully, _

_"Or maybe after school one day, with you and Naruto, and me and forehead?" Ino smiled._

"No." Sasuke simply said, then began driving off. Naruto felt his anger alleviate slightly, maybe it was because Sasuke formally turned down Sakura, now she could give up. And though he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't give up, he felt better, if only a bit.

Sasuke spared a glance at the blonde, he looked bothered by something, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Naruto replied, turning to the raven as he came back from his La La land.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just tired." Naruto looked at Sasuke, he kinda felt bad for the girls though. They were constantly being turned down by the man they loved, he could relate to constantly being turned down no matter how hard you tried. "You know it might not be so bad to go out with them once, it's not like we're doing anything." Naruto stopped, feeling a sudden heart wrenching disgust. Was it because of Sasuke or Sakura? Because he didn't want Sakura to be with Sasuke, or because he knew Sasuke would say no and he was worried Sakura would get hurt?

"Hn. If I say yes they'll expect something and either way I have something to do today," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his expression looking disheartened and solemn. Sasuke glanced at the time then back at Naruto, "So what do you say?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked glancing at the raven.

"Wanna go shopping with me?"

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the boy, surprise evident on his face.

"I was gone from my house for a while, most of my clothes are now ruined, and most of my good clothes are in my other houses around the world. I've been able to deal with what I've had but I really haven't had time to stop anywhere, so what do you say?"

Naruto looked at the raven, his face lighting up as he laughed, "I would've never expected you of all people to ask me that."

"It doesn't really matter, I still need clothes so I have to go anyway and we pass the mall on the way to your house, it's pretty far out from my house, so?"

"Yeah, let's go! Can we get ramen first?!"

"It's at the mall, so yeah we could."

"Let's go then!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

_~/Sasunaru P.O.V/~_

He was genuinely surprised that Sasuke invited him along, but he was undoubtedly ecstatic that he was invited along. "Why'd you wait so long to go shopping?" Naruto asked as he got out of the car, slightly jogging in order to catch up to Sasuke as he walked through the parking lot.

"Just busy, I had enough clothes to hold me over but I don't really care for having to run a load of laundry everyday so I can have clean clothes."

Naruto looked at the raven curiously then back at the mall, "Spoiled rich kid," He muttered then chuckled. Sasuke spared a glance at the blond, deciding to ignore the comment. "So what stores are we going to?"

"I don't really care."

"Really? I expected you to be the type to shop at Hot Topic and Spencers," Naruto smiled.

"Hn? Well I expected you to be the type to shop at Claire's and Justice, but I'm probably wrong." Sasuke smirked slightly, Naruto stopping frozen in embarrassment.

"T-those are good stores! There's nothing wrong with that!" Naruto yelled, then ran to catch up to him, "Either way I was with Sakura and Ino, it was only jewelry and it looked nice on me!"

"You know I was just kidding and had no idea about any of that," Sasuke smirked as he opened the mall door, allowing the blond in first.

"Teme!" Naruto pouted, walking through the door.

"Come on let's check out J.C Penney."

"What about my ramen?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Sasuke.

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch."

Sasuke looked at the time once again, he had a meeting at 5:00 and it was about 2:30, so they had time. "Fine."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, hastening his pace as he went in the direction of the food court. Sasuke stared at the boy, making no attempt to keep up with him. Why was he doing this exactly? What was the point? It wasn't a lie that he needed some new clothes and hadn't had time to buy any, but still why would he bring the blond along? Just because he looked a little upset? "Hurry up!" Sasuke looked forward, nearly being overcome by the radiance of the boy in front of him that held a blinding smile, directed at the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the rows of clothing around them. Paying little attention to his blonde companion. Naruto gave a small whimper, running forward and grabbing Sasuke's wrist, forcing him forward, "Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto dragged him through the mall.

"Come on!" Naruto smiled, turning to face Sasuke with that brilliant smile of his. Sasuke gave in, allowing himself to be dragged through the mall, at least he didn't look so upset anymore.

"You're too enthusiastic." Sasuke said as the two stopped in the ramen line.

"It's ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke turned, glancing at two girls who were watching them both. They gave flirtatious giggles, waving at the raven and signaling for Naruto and himself to come over. Sasuke gave an annoyed glare, daring the girls to act on their fantasies, they froze immediately returning to their lunch.

"What is it?" Naruto asked noticing Sasuke's glare. He looked, trying to follow wherever the raven was looking.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied turning back to Naruto. He groaned uncomfortably, using his hand to block the rays of light coming in from the glass doors, leading out of the food court and into the parking lot.

"Oh, right, the sun probably isn't good for you." Sasuke glanced at the boy, instead of the usual venom in his eyes there was a deep curiosity.

"Newborns can't survive in the sun for the first 5 months of their turning, then older turned vampires can handle the sun for certain periods of time depending on their age then at a certain point it gets to be much to handle and if they aren't careful they burn to death. For us pureblood's, we're born with an innate resilience to the sun. However unlike turned vampires, no matter how long we're in the sun it doesn't kill us though it is uncomfortable. And the less blood in our system the worse it gets."

"Have you not drunk blood in a while?" Naruto asked, Sasuke could sense something in his voice, but it wasn't anger or hatred, it sounded more . . . awkward? Yeah, uncomfortable.

". . . It's been a week and a half, maybe a little longer but that's not much. Most of the older purebloods can go months without eating, granted the effects are a completely different topic."

"Could you explain purebloods to me? I mean I've never heard much about them." Naruto asked glancing at the raven.

"Later," Sasuke said glaring at the eyes that were stuck on the two. Naruto blushed as he noticed the eyes on them, they may have talked a little too loud.

"Next!" The two brought their attention back to the ramen.

"Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please," Naruto smiled.

"Miso ramen." Sasuke followed.

"Okay 5 minutes please." The cook smiled. The two boys nodded moving from the line.

_~/Sasunaru P.O.V/~_

"Where are we going after this?" Naruto asked as they sat at the table.

"Just look around?"

"Let's go check out Hot Topic!" Naruto cheered.

"Are you still on this?" Sasuke asked referring to their previous conversation.

"No, but I wanna check it out." Naruto pouted as he took a mouthful of ramen. "So purebloods?"

Sasuke looked at the blond, up from his ramen, "You have three types of vampires, newborns, turned vampires and purebloods. Newborns are recently turned vampires, they become 'turned vampires' when they begin walking in the sun. Their thirst for blood is at its strongest, their senses are at their highest and without a mentor many don't even know how to transform. Turned vampires have a higher level of experience and really that's it, they start gaining control over their instincts. Then purebloods, unlike turned vampires, are born vampires. Purebloods are the creators of the species, they created the first turned vampires. Then unlike turned vampires, purebloods can have children granted we can only have children with other purebloods, in medieval times our species was dominated by incest, however as times changed and morality followed the practice was stopped. Due to that most purebloods are related and so they began mating outside of our species, leading our species to endangerment. Now, besides my clan and the Hyuuga's, I don't know any pureblood vampires."

"So what set's apart a pureblood? I mean I get they're born vampires, and have a resistance to the sun but is there more?"

"Purebloods are like a perfected version of turned vampires. We're faster, stronger, smarter, and have a much better control over our instincts-"

"Wow conceited much?" Naruto muttered to himself jokingly. Getting a sharp glare from Sasuke, he stiffened and apologized, "Sorry!"

Sasuke closed his eyes slightly, shaking the comment from his mind and continuing with the conversation, "We also have bloodline abilities unlike turned vampires."

"Bloodline abilities?"

Sasuke spared a glance at the boy, "Wow you really don't know anything do you?" Naruto looked at the raven then shyly turned away. "Every hunter and pureblood vampire has a bloodline ability. What they are is basically abilities that are passed down through the bloodlines. The most basic pertaining to the four elements, water, earth, fire and air. These are said to stem from the father of both the hunter and the vampire species,"

"Father?"

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, it's said his mother was the god of our world. She was the one who introduced, I guess you could call it magic, into our world. Then Hagoromo fathered the very first pureblood vampire and hunter. From the very beginning they were at odds and then their children, their grandchildren and even up to modern times nothing's changed. The basic elements, water, earth, fire and air, passed onto his children. Every single hunter and pureblood vampire has the ability to awaken those four elements. However the elements changed as they passed down the bloodlines and mixed. These enhanced bloodline abilities set apart the families, as these abilities only awoke in direct descendants of the parent ancestor who held the ability. Even then they only awake in certain generations. Sometimes they're shown by changes in appearance and other times they're not so obvious. Bloodline abilities are extremely hard to awaken and it takes a lot of training, that, or a life-threatening situation. Many people start training their kids from about age 5 to awaken their bloodline abilities, if they have any."

"How are they awoken?"

"Usually at the most inconvenient times. One of mine awoken while I was eating dinner," Sasuke gave a small smirk, "everyone was pretty surprised when lightning suddenly shot through the house, I was only trying to grab the fork that fell off the table"

Naruto gave a small laugh and looked at the raven again, "Lightning? So is that unique to your family?"

"I come from the Uchiha clan, the most famous pureblood vampire clan as well as one of the few clans that are direct descendants of the very first pureblood, the Hyuugas can also trace their family back to the first pureblood. Due to that we have much stronger and much purer blood, so we usually awaken more than one bloodline ability, granted overtime and ours are usually much more powerful than the average clan's abilities. The longer one lives the more likely they are to release multiple bloodline abilities."

"So you can have multiple?"

"Depends on the family you come from, the training you've had, the amount of experience you've had and most importantly the ability to utilize your powers."

"Then, are there descendants of the very first hunter?" Sasuke smirked at the boy,

"Course."

"Really who?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it, Uzumaki." Sasuke finished throwing his cup away. "Come on."

"Wait! I still have questions!"

"Ask while we walk to Hot Topic."

"Mmph!" Naruto tried calling to the raven as he stuffed the leftover ramen down his throat. He threw the trash away and finally chased after the raven. Glaring as he finally caught up. "Okay, next question,"

"Seriously what do they teach you in that school?" Sasuke questioned.

"Mostly fighting, actually that's it and strategies, anyway so you have bloodline abilities?"

"Course, I'm a pureblood."

"Well, then, what are they?" Sasuke glanced at the boy, they're couldn't be much harm in telling him, could there?

"I have an eye technique, something which changes the appearance of my eye and gives me enhanced senses and certain sub powers, and then I control black flames and lightning."

"You gotta show me!"

"In a mall?"

"No, but, like later,"

"Hn," Naruto angrily puffed his cheeks then sighed,

"What about my sister? My parents? Maybe that could tell me what I might be able to do." Sasuke glanced at the boy, again, what could it hurt?

"You're father controlled fire and had a special bloodline ability, teleportation. Then you're mother controlled wind and had an innate skill when it came to sealing, and a higher than normal life-force and power force. Despite that she also had a dormant special bloodline that hadn't fully awoken in her but had awoken . . ." Sasuke stopped for a second, closing his eyes he went on, "It had awoken in your sister. It was an almost demonic ability, often it was represented by a rabid Kitsune. I personally can't explain what the full extent of this power was, however your sister was able to materialize this, almost, crimson fire, onto her skin and control it like a second body. Create hands and heads and separate body parts and, and, she," Sasuke clenched his eyes as the memory forced itself onto him, the oddly beautiful ability. He set his hand on his forehead, slightly moaning as he remembered, the power, the stance. He could remember how Naruko stood when under the Kitsune's influence. Her dead face, her lifeless glare, the overwhelming power was amazing but the effect wasn't worth it. He could remember how it would change her. For days she would be tired, exhausted, uninterested, easily angered but what stuck most was the blood, the sensation, the smell; it was always so strong afterwards because the power would rip away her skin, she would be in the hospital for weeks but she would never stop using it, never and despite what he said, what Minato said and Kushina and Tsunade and everyone who cared for her said she would never listen.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was brought back from the memory by Naruto's voice. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern etched into his features despite how he tried to hide it. "You've been holding your head and just stopped talking." Naruto explained.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something. Anyway, what I was saying, um, the power, she used these extra hands, extra body parts I mean, to attack multiple enemies at once, confuse them. Oh, and, she, she also inherited her father's ability of fire." Naruto could tell immediately he was very awkward, uncomfortable in the way he was talking, something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Fine." Sasuke coldly said brushing off the question, paying little concern to the blonde,

"You sure?" Naruto asked, Sasuke seemed . . . off? Granted Naruto didn't really know Sasuke well enough to say how he was normally, mostly a bastard.

"Yeah, anyway what were you saying?"

"Um, okay, I was just gonna ask if you knew what my powers could possibly be?"

"You tell me?" Sasuke replied, though he was rather detached now, well compared to his previous composure during their conversation.

"In class we learn hand-to-hand combat and weaponry, I've never even known about bloodline abilities."

"Well most kids learn about it from their parents, but still you never saw any of your friends' use there's?"

"I've never particularly challenged my friends to a serious fight and would a vampire even be stupid enough to attack a group of hunters?" Sasuke glanced at the boy shrugging slightly,

"If they're desperate enough."

"Well sorry I didn't get technical." Naruto pouted, then smiled as they finally reached the store; and like a kid in a candy store he ran into the store, diving into the racks of clothing and surprising the raven.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled watching the blonde as he stopped at the nearest rack, pulling at the clothes. Sasuke looked at him curiously, but overall ignored the action and moved to the rack opposite of the boy.

Naruto turned glancing at Sasuke, he hadn't thought about it but, after seeing his reaction, maybe Naruko was a touchy subject for him too. He did seem more distant now, even though it was something as vague as Naruko's powers. Naruto stopped admiring the clothes again, granted he wasn't even really looking at them as he found his eyes following Sasuke again. Maybe that was why Sasuke never talked about it, not to piss Naruto off but just avoid the subject. Naruto turned back to the clothes, in time then, Sasuke was his bodyguard so they'd spend more time together, and maybe one day they'd be close enough that Sasuke would freely talk about it. How close Naruko and Sasuke were, maybe Naruto could get to that point. It wasn't a bad idea, Sasuke was renowned and strong; it couldn't be too bad to have him as an ally. Naruto pulled at one of the shirts, it showed vampire fangs with the words, _DON'T DENY THE BITE! _Naruto's eyes went big as he violently swiped to the next shirt. What was he thinking!? Sasuke, he, Sasuke, he was a vampire! Why would Naruto want to be his friend, why was he even here, why couldn't he remember, why couldn't he listen to himself! This guy was a vampire! A fucking bloodsucker! What was wrong with Naruto? Sasuke had killed people! Naruto stopped, that never occurred to him. Was it because Sasuke told him about the blood banks? Sasuke was old enough it'd be weird for him not to have drained people. So what exactly was Naruto doing there? Talking on and pretending it was all okay? And still, why couldn't he despise Sasuke, why couldn't he completely and utterly despise the raven even though he was a bloodsucker, a killer, why was he so happy about spending the rest of his day like this? He stared down slightly, disappointed in his own naivety. He shook his head slightly, moving to the next shirt, who was he even kidding anymore? One vampire. Just one, maybe it was okay for now. If it someday meant information on Naruko and for information on his parents. He unconsciously set a t-shirt aside, Sasuke had his own standards didn't he? He had his own limits and rules; he was on a leash, so he could never do anything to Naruto, or his friends, or Iruka and Kakashi or anyone he knew. So it was fine right? Naruko had trusted him so why couldn't Naruto at least deal with him. How sad was he, letting a vampire shake his interior so much, and how sad was he for being okay with it. As long as nothing changed, as long as Sasuke followed those rules then everything was okay as it was. Naruto just had to go through the motions, and once Sasuke strayed and the other foot dropped Naruto would be ready. So for now, it was okay like this, right? "How about this?" He called to the raven. Sasuke turned looking at what'd he chosen. First, a striped dark-red and white t-shirt which reached to Sasuke's shoulders, with a gray-black jacket that zipped up, with a hood hanging off the back and a red cross on the left pectoral then finally a pair of black jeans.

"Not bad for a Claire's guy." Sasuke smirked gathering up the outfit.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, embarrassed then he sighed awkwardly rubbing his head, "You know, for you something as simple as a long sleeved darker colored shirt, or even a white button-up would look nice. Granted if you wore a white-button up it would look better with a dark jacket. You're so pale any dark color would fit nicely. Oh! Or try a black undershirt with a white low v-neck and black pull-over! Oh! Oh! Or-" Naruto stopped as he caught sight of Sasuke's teasing glare, and went a bright red.

"Well someone knows clothes," Sasuke teased, giving a slight smirk.

"Ah! Shut up teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, _please, _go on." Sasuke said emphasizing the please and pissing Naruto off all the more.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed once again, catching the attention of those around them. He looked at all the eyes now stuck to him, and pretending not to notice them he returned to the racks, looking for more clothes to fit the raven.

Sasuke used his hand to cover his mouth, in an attempt to hide the small chuckle forcing its way through his lips; he really just couldn't help it anymore. He glanced at the time, it was almost already 4:00, and at this rate he wouldn't make it to the meeting. It wasn't like the meeting was about the council or anything, it was actually a work meeting, just some allied companies welcoming the promotion of their 'new' CEO. Granted he's been CEO before, about 200 years before, but still. He sighed, it really wasn't that important and he couldn't exactly leave when they hadn't even really accomplished what they came to do. He pulled out his phone dialing his secretary.

"Uchiha Corporations, how may I help you?"

"It's Sasuke."

"Ah sir, good afternoon."

"Afternoon, I need you to give my condolences, something has come up and I won't be able to attend the meeting."

"Understood sir."

"Thank you." He finished, hanging up the phone. Then looking up as Naruto had a large number of clothes draped over his arm, gathering up more. He struggled not to laugh at the blonde struggling to handle all the clothes. "Need help?" He asked, walking over to the boy.

"Try these on!" Naruto demanded, throwing all of the clothes into the vampire's hands.

"Whoa! Wait." Sasuke began but was simply pushed towards the changing rooms. He inaudibly moaned, now he remembered the main reason he avoided clothes shopping up till now. He glanced over, a bright orange long-sleeved shirt catching his eye. All he could wonder is who would wear that, then his eyes caught sight or an annoyingly bright Naruto. He looked between the two and shrugged. Dropping his clothes off in the changing room and walking to the shirt. He sighed comparing the orange to a nearby black jacket. He grabbing the two and threw them on the blondes head, nonchalantly returning to the dressing room.

Naruto froze as the clothes surprised him. He pulled them off, glancing back as Sasuke returned to the changing room, he laughed slightly at the gesture, smiling as he compared the clothes to his body type.

_~/Sasunaru P.O.V/~_

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the cashier as the woman behind the counter rung them up. Naruto pulled out his wallet, pulling out the cash for his clothes, having gotten much more than he planned and wasn't even sure he had enough. "Damn the mall is expensive!" He mumbled.

"It's fine." Sasuke said.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned looking at the raven.

"It's too much work to pay separately, I'll just pay for your stuff."

"Thanks, then here." Naruto said handing his money to the man.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke replied blowing off Naruto's gesture.

"No way, you know how expensive that is!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It comes to about 400 with all our stuff, how's that expensive?" Naruto stopped and frowned, angrily muttering,

"Damn bloodsucking spoiled teme with his stupid money and successful fucking company." Sasuke smirked at the reply, "Where next?"

"I think we've gotten enough clothes," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, despite it though he was rather disheartened. He buried the odd feeling, gathering up the bags of clothes as Sasuke paid.

As they left Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at the receipt, "What is it?" He questioned, leaning over to peak at the receipt and noticing the long number at the bottom, "So the girl gave you her number?" Naruto asked, his tone more upset than he intended. He shook his head surprised, what was that? The same as earlier wasn't it? Jealously? Naruto was jealous again. This time though, he knew why, Sasuke got more girls than him! He was jealous of the teme's game. He sighed, not like it mattered anyway. "You gonna call her?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke simply replied, ripping the girl's number off of the receipt and throwing it away.

"Well that was rude." Naruto joked, once again surprised by his uplifted tone, this time he didn't understand why, and for some reason he didn't think he wanted to know why. He shook his head, willing the thought away as he noticed an arcade. "We should go to the arcade," He unconsciously said.

"Hn? When do you gotta be back?" Sasuke questioned.

"It should be fine since you're here too," Naruto replied, "But I should probably call." Naruto replied as he pulled out his phone.

Sasuke surveyed the boy, he didn't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable, the more Naruto trusted him the less complicated things would be and that was that, at least, for now, that's what he'd believe.

"Iruka-sensei, its Naruto."

"Where are you?! You should've been back hours ago! It's nearly six!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, Sasuke and I ended up hanging out at the mall. I was just wondering if we could stay out a bit longer."

"Its fine I guess, but don't forget you have school tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm learning more with Sasuke than I ever did in school so."

"Naruto!"

"It's true."

"You ungrateful!" Naruto listened to the small laugh that came across the phone. "Fine, fine, you're good. Have fun."

"Okay, later."

"Later."

_~/Iruka P.O.V/~_

"What was that about? You look pretty happy." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I really am," Iruka smiled.

"So where's Naruto?"

"He's with Sasuke. Believe it or not, willingly!" Iruka smiled, his eyes watering.

"Oh really?" Kakashi questioned.

"Finally Kakashi, finally," Iruka smiled, closing his eyes as he wiped his hand down his face, stopping as he covered his mouth, falling to his knees in relief.

"What?"

"He's finally opening up, thank god, thank whatever being made this possible." Iruka prayed, sniffling.

"Sasuke," Kakashi joked.

Iruka have a small laugh, wiping at the tears streaming down his face, "What's with these Uzumaki-Namikaze's and Sasuke. I'll never understand why they're always so attracted to him, but we owe him, so much!"

"What do you expect from the Uchihas?" Kakashi joked.

"I don't even care if it was an Uchiha, I'm so, so happy right now. I don't understand how Sasuke did it and at this point I couldn't care, Naruto opening up to a vampire. What sorcery," Iruka laughed between his sniffles.

"So now, when will we tell him about us?"

"What about us?" Iruka asked.

"We're vampires or we're lovers, either or,"

"Pretty sure he already knows about one of those but still. I want Sasuke to decide when we should say something. At this point I'm content with him opening up to anyone."

"So how long will the lovebirds be?" Kakashi asked.

"Haha, now that would be something to see. Sasuke and Naruto, I really can't see it but what I would do to see it. Granted I'd definitely kill Sasuke." Iruka laughed slightly. "They said maybe an hour or so."

"Hmm, small margin but I can deal." Kakashi smiled, knelling next to Iruka and using a gentle hand to brush away his lover's tears.

"Small margin for what?" Iruka questioned.

"Celebration." Kakashi smirked, pulling his lover into his arms.

_~/Sasunaru P.O.V/~_

"How the hell dude!" Naruto exclaimed as the two stood in front of one of the games. Sasuke shrugged, typing his name into the leadership board. "Okay, my turn!" Naruto exclaimed pushing Sasuke aside and depositing his tokens. "I will not lose this time" He told himself and concentrated on the game. Sasuke spared a glance at the clothes, situated next to the arcade game. His attention brought back to the blonde as he went on, "Left, left, left!" He exclaimed then cheered. "Haha fucker! Wait, wait! No!" He sighed, "Damn" He finished, moving aside so Sasuke could try.

"Dobe you suck" Sasuke frowned.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down dobe." Sasuke replied glaring at the eyes now following the two. "Anyway you're just moving the guy too much. It's not gonna help you anyway by hitting the buttons harder. See look," Sasuke explained moving so Naruto could see his hands. "See when you're about to be hit, you lightly move the handle and move enough that you just avoid the bullet, then move back. You dive right into the bullets but you need to find a single space with limited attacks being directed there. Here try," Sasuke said moving out of the way, and letting Naruto take control of the game. "Okay, forward, little lighter, back, good." Sasuke leaned his arm around Naruto, to the left, pressing it against the other side of the arcade game, shifting his weight onto that arm but still keeping his eyesight over Naruto's right shoulder.

"Now what genius!?" Naruto exclaimed as he was cornered within the game.

"Move forward, no, no, you idiot!" Sasuke went on quickly grabbing the handle over Naruto's hand and yanking the handle in two quick sharp movements, to the left then forward.

"Hah~ Good catch teme," Naruto sighed then awkwardly shifted. Feeling Sasuke's arm lightly pushed against his left side, the vampires' body pushed against his back and his chilling hand set against his own. It was awkward, uncomfortable but at the same time Naruto was secretly more accepting of the contact than he would ever openly admit. Maybe because he knew Sasuke was his bodyguard, so it was safe, right?

"Okay now move here." Sasuke said moving Naruto's hand over the handle.

"But what about," Naruto asked using his free hand to point to something on the screen, leading to him accidentally pushing himself further into Sasuke's hold.

"Just," Sasuke followed, moving Naruto's hand once more.

"Oh okay," Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked down, getting a face-full of fluffy blonde hair. Catching him off guard as the enticing scent spiked his senses. He was stuck between pushing the blonde away and sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. He finally felt the warm skin making his fingers tingle, the slight pressure on his torso that shaped with his body so perfectly; and the overwhelming scent pushing at his control. It smelt fresh, like the time after a rain-storm but with a mix of slight honey and caramel; it was fresh but sweet, overwhelmingly so. He felt himself stiffen slightly, concentrating on the sensation; he wanted a taste. He took a quick sniff, relishing in the smell, how could one little bite hurt?

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts, slightly pushing away from the blonde, not enough the blonde would misinterpret it as an insult or make things awkward but enough he was no longer buried in the blonde's smell.

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned looking down at the blonde.

"We won." Naruto said pointing to the screen.

"See it's easy," Sasuke replied, moving away from the blonde completely cutting off any precious contact.

"Tch. You're just inhuman teme," Naruto replied. Then turned away as he looked back at the screen, struggling to hide his crimson face. That had been so embarrassing! When the game finished Sasuke just stood there! He didn't move or anything! It took Naruto nearly a minute to realize Sasuke had zoned out again, and that entire minute they were just there, in each other's embrace; his face went darker. In each other's embrace; hah, what a joke!

"Hn dobe," Sasuke replied. "We should probably start heading back." He checked the time, it was almost 7:30, they had about an hour before it started getting dark and it took about half-an-hour to get back to Naruto's. "Yeah"

"Okay, but we're coming back here and even if it kills me I'll find a way to beat you're score!"

"Hn, please." Sasuke said sarcastically

"Teme," Naruto mumbled.

"Dobe," Sasuke finished as he gathered their bags.

_~/Sasunaru P.O.V/~_

"So even you can have _some_ fun." Naruto joked as Sasuke drove him back.

"Hn."

"Hey, hey,"

"Yeah?"

"You should let me drive tomorrow!"

"Like hell."

"Guessed as much." Naruto frowned, shifting uncomfortably at the silence, "Say is there anything else I should know?"

"About?"

"Vampires, hunters, powers, all that fun stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure you at least got the basics."

"I guess." Naruto replied, leaning back in the seat seemingly contemplating something, "So how much does having, or not having, powers affect a hunter's abilities?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in class I'm the best at hand-to-hand combat. We've never really concentrated on spiritual skill, or well magical or whatever you wanna call it."

"The technical term would be chakra, it's basically the molding of both physical and spiritual energy allowing you to manifest it in different forms, usually based in the bloodlines."

"So spiritual skill, anyway, I'm the best at hand-to-hand combat out of all my classmates but I've never really learned the spiritual aspect of hunting whereas my friends have, so am I at a disadvantage or well, am I _weak_ compared to them?" Sasuke looked Naruto over curiously but shrugged the odd behavior off,

"Well using your bloodline abilities is really a kind of weapon built into your very core, and you can control it to synch with your own skills. Honestly, yes, you're extremely weak compared to your friends. You can fight, hand-to-hand, I've seen that, also you're human senses are extremely enhanced; but you're sword fighting is easily defeated, you have no powers, weak sensing, you are behind." Naruto seemed to flinch as each word hit him, he never realized it himself. Of course he understood, to an extent, that certain people had something more than him but for the most part he's never been in a situation where someone else has used their powers and blatantly proved to him there was something more he didn't know. He hadn't even realized his own weakness. . .

"Sasuke you said you have bloodline abilities right?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied getting slightly suspicious of the conversations direction.

"How would I learn what I could do?"

"I don't really know. Each family has their own way of awaking their innate abilities. For you I'd say ask someone you know who has a connection to your family. Iruka and Kakashi don't have any abilities but they might know some tricks or picked up something. Jiraiya or Tsunade maybe?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, Jiraiya was never around, Tsunade was busy with her Hokage work so who else was there. Someone who was strong, with connections to his family, free time and he knew he would be able to get ahold of and the answer really pissed him off. He slightly groaned to himself, but it wasn't as bad as he wanted to make himself believe. He'd realized today that he loved their conversations, where they continuously insulted each other but no matter how much they said it the words kept some unspoken meaning and no trace of insult. And even when everyone though Sasuke was a complete and utter bastard Naruto could see that different side once again; Sasuke had answered every question Naruto had had even when he was uncomfortable with the topic; instead of looking for his own clothes, like they were there to do, he'd got Naruto a bunch while Naruto looked for clothes for him then Sasuke paid for all of Naruto's clothes; and when Sasuke had helped Naruto play that arcade game, the way their bodies so perfectly fit together and despite how cold Sasuke's skin was Naruto had oddly been so comfortable and warm, the thought that would never leave Naruto, that'd he never admit to and that made him blush without fail. Naruto could complain, whine and lie to himself all he wanted. But now he knew he didn't hate Sasuke, and for some reason he'd never be able to. Maybe it was the cold demeanor that hid a surprisingly sincere heart, or that small smirk that Naruto was so happy at seeing, even more so being the cause of; whether it was the constant small remarks that pissed Naruto off so much or the constant embarrassment that forced itself onto Naruto whenever the raven was around. Sure he could never accept Sasuke as a vampire, but as a person maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Could you train me?" Sasuke turned to the boy, surprise making itself known on his normally dead face. "I mean you gotta know something and no one else is really available." Sasuke surveyed the boy, it wasn't the worst idea he's ever heard. Really, it was kinda uncomfortable because of how much Naruto and Naruko looked alike. A lot of memories would come to him whenever he was with Naruto. Memories he didn't want to see. A lot of the stuff he did, he finally realized why, because Naruto was so much like Naruko. Yet so different. Naruto was so much louder, so much more dynamic and he would always smile. Naruko would smile like that, but she held more of her father's composure, his sincere aura. Naruto was so much like his mother, so different from Naruko in that way. Sasuke understood now, from the very beginning, he didn't want to see it, but now he couldn't not see it. How alike they were, but also how much different they were. It's been a while since someone _forced _a laugh from him. And it was something unique to Naruto, his personality and actions, which forced a laugh from Sasuke. He was _scared._ Naruto was already chipping away at Sasuke's shell, faster than even Naruko. He understood that Naruto wasn't Naruko, that Sasuke shouldn't let him in. But those similarities kept Sasuke weak and those differences forced Sasuke to accept Naruto. Naruto was _dangerous, _being with him was _dangerous, _the faster Sasuke got rid of him the better it would be. Yet Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that, and if he let things stay as they were then of course they wouldn't be around each other as much but they'd be together longer and if Sasuke said yes then they'd be together a lot more, and the likelihood of Iruka even letting Sasuke get out sooner was close to zero.

"You're getting a little too comfortable with me." Sasuke spoke.

"Hey you invited me out." Sasuke looked at the blonde, he had invited him out. The look of sadness and anxiety so evident on the boy's face had hurt Sasuke, and it just wouldn't go away as long as the look was on Naruto's face. So he tried to cheer him up, make things better for _both _of them. Because he looked like Naruko, because that depression was so uncommon on his otherwise cheerful façade. No matter what Sasuke had done, for some reason or another that look would return. It _hurt_. Still, though he'd never say it, he had enjoyed himself. Whether it was all of the less than subtle insults, that held no venom, or the constant stares caused by the blonde's loud demeanor; how excited Naruto had gotten as they looked at the clothes and created the several outfits or how every time Sasuke gave Naruto clothes he would stand for a minute, smiling stupidly as he compared the clothes to his own body type; maybe it was how at the arcade he would constantly curse the games yet when they had been pushed together, despite everything, Naruto was the calmest Sasuke had ever seen him and he had simply melted under Sasuke's hold. Though he knew Naruto would never admit it, and Sasuke would never admit to feeling a similar comfort.

"Because it was convenient dobe."

"This would be too right? I mean once I can protect myself, and convince Iruka I don't need a babysitter, ah, bodyguard, my bad."

"Smartass." Sasuke mumbled to the blonde's amusement. _Subtle insults that held no venom_.

"But it works right? The quicker we convince him the faster we can get out of each other's lives." Naruto smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. Though he meant to act in his usual loud and dynamic demeanor, his words came out low and awkward. Even more a familiar knot came to his stomach, he felt sick, for some reason it'd been happening a lot to. _The look Sasuke couldn't seem to get rid of, and every time he saw it, it made him feel just as sick. _

Sasuke turned surveying the boy, either way, at some point he had to learn. And maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be. "Fine, I'll train you."

* * *

Fav, follow, review. I'd enjoy feedback because I was really unsure about this chapter.

Last chapter we kinda see Naruto and Sasuke accept each other. Then in this chapter, now that they've accepted each other they started feeling the first brushes of love and overcoming the thing they hate the most and seeing each other more subjectively. Naruto is seeing Sasuke as more of a person and Sasuke is seeing Naruto as Naruto instead of his relation to Naruko.

But I kinda felt like this chapter was too rushed or more that I just suddenly dived into their feelings rather than giving them time. But the story has happened over a series of months, up to this point it's been more than half a year since the first chapter, so in that way I feel this is long overdue. And when I was trying to think of maybe more of a lead in to this point I was completely stuck, because I felt this was appropriate and when I went back and reread it (Yes the entire story, like twice _ part of the reason it took me so long to upload cause I was really unsure about it) it sounded right to me. So I don't know, so please tell me what you think.

No but we were on a small road trip, about 3 hours in the car, and I was writing the arcade scene, and my brother was right next to me reading it over my shoulder. And it was really awkward then at one point I think he realized I was just doing my gay thing and decided not to continue on.


End file.
